<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enamorado de mi mejor amigo by gloluli_exo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614037">Enamorado de mi mejor amigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloluli_exo/pseuds/gloluli_exo'>gloluli_exo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ChanKai, Fanfiction, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloluli_exo/pseuds/gloluli_exo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim JongIn y Park Chanyeol son mejores amigos desde la infancia.</p><p>Pero algo empieza a surgir que los lleva a desarrollar otra clase de sentimientos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mejores amigos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Amo el ChanKai espero les guste está historia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim JongIn y Park Chanyeol, han sido amigos desde su infancia. Chanyeol siempre ha sido un agradeble chico extrovertido, fue el primero en acercarse al tímido JongIn. Para el moreno siempre le costó más hacer amigos, y aunque al principio le dió un poco de miedo el pequeño Chan, con sus mejillas regordetas, notorias orejas y gruesos lentes, no tardó mucho en quererlo. Siempre se han mantenido juntos y protegido uno al otro.</p><p>Chanyeol es mayor que JongIn por un año, y aunque no cursan el mismo grado siempre se mantienen juntos durante sus recesos en el colegio, había niños molestando siempre a JongIn por su color de piel, él tiene un hermoso tono canela, que no es muy común pero Chanyeol siempre le ha dicho que eso lo hace muy lindo y diferente a todos los demás, y que no se tiene que preocupar por ellos. Al principio igual se burlaban de Chanyeol, por su aspecto físico, pero en la secundaria él empezó a crecer, y se desarrolló su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver muy atractivo y masculino, pronto estuvo entre los chicos más populares del colegio. JongIn siempre lo ha admirado, se siente orgulloso de que ese chico alto, talentoso y simpático sea su mejor amigo. Que aunque él sea solo una sombra, no le importa, mientras Chanyeol siempre brille para los demás.</p><p>Ahora que se encuentran en la preparatoria, JongIn ha tenido un poco de dudas acerca de lo que siente por su amigo, ya no siente que sea solo amistad, él cree estar enamorado de Chanyeol, pero le da miedo mostrar sus sentimientos tiene miedo de que se vaya arruinar su amistad, así que ha decidido guardarlo como un secreto.</p><p>Hoy han terminado temprano las clases por lo que ha decidido ir con otros amigos a dar una vuelta al nuevo centro comercial.</p><p>JongIn va acompañado de su único amigo de clases Oh Sehun. Un chico ligeramente más alto que él, piel lechosa, de rostro atractivo y siempre de una mirada sería pero cautivadora.</p><p>Chanyeol ha decidido invitar solo a Jongdae y a un nuevo amigo que acaban de transferir al colegio Beakhyun.</p><p>Los cinco caminan despreocupados por las tiendas, cuando se acerca Chanyeol discretamente a JongIn, mientras sus amigos se quedan entretenidos viendo unos vídeojuegos.</p><p>- Nini- así es como lo llama Chanyeol desde pequeños- ¿Que tal te parece mi nuevo amigo Baekhyun?</p><p>- Es simpático- le responde.</p><p>- Verdad que es muy lindo, hemos congeniado muy bien, sabes es tan divertido como yo.</p><p>JongIn se siente un poco triste al notar que su mejor amigo le está gustando alguien más.</p><p>- ¿Te gusta?- le pregunta intentado sonar normal.</p><p>- Si, tal vez- se sonroja Chanyeol al contestar- pero aún quiero conocerlo un poco más.</p><p>- Ya veo, me alegra Yeolie- dice con un intento de sonrisa.</p><p>- Y a ti ¿Te gusta Sehun?</p><p>JongIn se descoloca con esa pregunta, como pude imaginar eso su tonto amigo.</p><p>- No claro que no, solo es mi amigo.</p><p>- Está bien Nini, pronto aparecerá la persona que te guste.</p><p>Se alejó de él si riendo como siempre y alcanzó al grupo de chicos, JongIn miraba como Chanyeol trataba de estar lo más pegado al chico rubio, que es mucho más bajo que Chanyeol e incluso que él. Y no se siente bien, le duele ver qué su mejor amigo sé interese en alguien más.</p><p>Pronto todos deciden cooperarse para comprar una pizza, les ha dado hambre y es para lo que les alcanza. Se acomodan todos en una mesa y empieza a desaparecer las rebanadas de pizza ante los ojos de todos, al último queda solo una rebanada y todos se miran atentos a quien la tomará, Jongdae ve desafiando a todos, con sus ojos ligeramente más rasgados que los demás y su sonrisa que simula a la de un gato, Sehun solo se mantiene serio y espectante a lo que pasará, a JongIn no le importa él ya comió lo suficiente por lo que quien la tome le da igual, Chanyeol solo se mira con Jongdae, y Baek solo sonríe divertido ante la situación que se acaba de crear.</p><p>- Bien, yo digo que jueguen piedra papel o tijeras y él que gané se la come- propone Baekhyun.</p><p>Todos asienten y Chanyeol y Jongdae, entran en posición de juego, la primera gana Chan venciendo su papel ante la piedra de Jongdae, la segunda gana Jongdae, su tijeras ante el papel de Chan y en el último juego sale vencedor Chanyeol derrotando con su piedra las tijeras de Jongdae.</p><p>Así que felizmente toma la última rebanada de pizza, pero sorprende a todos cuando esté se la ofrece a alguien más.</p><p>- Yo en verdad quiero dársela a alguien más- todos estaban sacados de onda y se miraron unos a otros- Baek toma tú come la última rebanada- se lo dijo sonrojandose hasta las orejas.</p><p>Baekhyun se emocionó y la tomó dándole gracias a Chanyeol, en ese instante comprendió JongIn cuanto le gustaba el rubio a su gigante amigo.</p><p>.....</p><p>Han pasado ya varias semanas, JongIn anda muy triste, casi no ha visto a su amigo, éste se la pasa con Baekhyun, así que él solo recorre el colegio a solas, a veces con Sehun, pero este tiene un enamoramiento con Luhan un chico mayor, y aveces va al otro edificio para poder verlo de cerca. </p><p>Él para distraerse decide entrar al grupo de matemáticas avanzadas, para muchos sería lo más aburrido del mundo, pero para él que siempre ha tenido la habilidad para está materia se le hace interesante, además la imparte el mejor profesor del colegio Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>Es su primer día en el club, solo reconoce a un chico que está cerca del escritorio, Taemin le sorprende porque es un chico que siempre anda de fiesta en fiesta, y muy estudioso no es. </p><p>Taemin al verlo lo saluda y le pide que se siente junto a él.</p><p>- Me alegra que te animaras JongIn- le dice con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Si, no tenía nada que hacer pero , bueno nunca te imaginé en este club- le dice sinceramente.</p><p>- Bueno, lo único que amo de la escuela son las matemáticas, y pues aquí estoy, además el profesor Do es muy ardiente, sé que a la mayoría le da miedo, pero a mí me encanta.</p><p>- Si me imaginé que esto era con segundas intenciones.</p><p>Antes de que pudieran seguir en su plática entró el profesor, es un joven de aproximadamente 25 años, bajo en estatura, tiene una mirada sería, debajo de sus gafas un par de ojos grandes y redondos, cejas pobladas, pero unos hermosos labios en forma de corazón. </p><p>Los seis chicos que está en el salón (no es muy popoular el club) guardan silencio.</p><p>- Buenos días chicos, y quiero que le den la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo integrante- mira hacia el moreno- joven Kim JongIn, gracias por aceptar mi invitación a integrarse a este club.</p><p>JongIn se para de su lugar y da una reverencia hacia todos ahí presentes.</p><p>- Es un placer, trabajaré duro.</p><p>Todos se animaron más y comenzaron con sus ejercicios y la explicación del profesor. Al término todos salen del salón, el profesor Do le pide a JongIn que espere un momento.</p><p>- Joven JongIn, muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación a nuestro club- dijo con una sincera sonrisa.</p><p>El profesor Do Kyungsoo, tiene un flechazo con él desde el primer día que lo vió, además le suma el que sea un chico de verdad inteligente y con un historial casi perfecto en el colegio, aunque siempre se ha mantenido a raya, es una persona que respeta siempre las reglas, además el chico es menor de edad, y eso le hace sentirse mal al gustar de él.</p><p>- Para mi es un honor que me haya invitado profesor- le sonrió, algo que hizo temblar el corazón de Do, y salió del salón.</p><p>...</p><p>Chanyeol decide acompañar hoy a su casa a Baek, tiene días pensado como confesarse al rubio y por fin hoy está decidido. Caminan por las pequeñas calles del pueblo, quien va a hablando animadamente es el bajito, Chanyeol va nervioso no sabe cómo comenzar su confesión, cada vez están más cerca de la casa de los Byun y eso le hace tomar valor para hacerlo.</p><p>- Baek, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte- dice haciendo frenar en su caminar al otro.</p><p>- Si dime Chan- lo mira con expectación no tiene idea que tiene su amigo, lo ha notado extraño todo el día.</p><p>- Yo bueno...- se maldice por tartamudear y se rasca la nuca en señal de nerviosismo- me gustas...</p><p>- Oh!- Baek se queda sorprendido.</p><p>- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- se le confesó.</p><p>- Chan tú también me gustas y sí, quiero ser tu novio.</p><p>Los dos sonrieron y Chanyeol se acercó para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de su ahora novio. </p><p>Cabe recalcar no es el primer beso del alto, hace años cuando cursaba la secundaria, él y JongIn tenían curiosidad sobre que se sentiría besar a alguien, así que se dieron un beso, fue algo torpe e inocente pero muy tierno, para JongIn fue la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo, ahí fue donde se dió cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de su amigo, y para Chanyeol fue lindo no le disgusto pero no volvió a suceder.</p><p>Después de dejar a su novio en su casa, se dirigió muy emocionado a la casa de su mejor amigo para contarle lo que ha ocurrido hoy.</p><p>- JongIn!- lo abrazó en cuanto le abrió la puerta el moreno.</p><p>- ¡Que pasa Yeol!- dice divertido ante la manera que lo saluda su amigo.</p><p>Lo invitó a pasar y subieron a su habitación.</p><p>- Ahora si cuéntame porque tanta emoción.</p><p>Desde que llegó Chanyeol no deja de sonreír exageradamente y eso le causa cierta incertidumbre a JongIn.</p><p>- Estoy muy feliz, Nini...- mira a su amigo y le suelta la noticia sin más sin anestesia ni nada- ya tengo novio, me declare a Baek y me dijo que sí.</p><p>JongIn sintió una opresión en su corazón, estaba feliz por su amigo, pero a él le dolía demasiado, sabía que su amor era unilateral pero no quitaba la esperanza que albergaba en su corazón de que su amigo algún día gustará de él.</p><p>Siempre pensó que sus tratos tan delicados, sus cuidados, su forma de sonreírle y hablarle, tal vez sentía algo especial por él, pero hoy confirma que solo es un amigo, como le duele pero él es solo un simple amigo para Chanyeol.</p><p>- Me alegra Yeolie- dijo sin agregar nada más, su corazón estaba roto no podía fingir felicidad.</p><p>- Estoy muy feliz- acompleto Chanyeol, se acostó en la cama de su amigo, y cerró sus ojos dejando un gran suspiro y volviendo a sonreír como un tonto.</p><p>JongIn aguantó las ganas de llorar, ¿Como podía dolerle tanto la felicidad de su mejor amigo? Respiro profundo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Chanyeol con su mano lo jaló hacia él quedando acostado a un lado y lo abrazó, pero él sabía que era solo un abrazo de amigos, así que no se emocionó.</p><p>En cuanto Chanyeol se fue a su casa, JongIn quedó solo en su habitación, suspiro y sonrió por lo tonto que fue enamorarse de Chanyeol, se acuesta en su cama que aún tiene el dulce aroma de él y llora porque su corazón debe olvidarse de este ridículo enamoramiento. Porqué se siente como cuando de niño, le quitaron su libro de colorear favorito y sentía que ya no importaba nada, porque aunque suene infantil, Baekhyun le acaba de robar a su persona favorita en el mundo.</p><p>...</p><p>Ha pasado ya varias semanas,la verdad JongIn se alejado de Chanyeol no soporta ver su perfecta relación, además notó que él no es del agrado de Baekhyun así que era mejor evitarlos.</p><p>Debido a que Sehun ya es novio de Luhan, su única compañía es Taemin, que aunque van en grupos diferentes se juntan en la hora del almuerzo para platicar.</p><p>- Sabes JongIn-ah, me gusta alguien- le comenta su amigo.</p><p>- ¿Y el profesor Do?</p><p>- Bueno él es un imposible, nunca se fijaría en un chiquillo como yo, se trata del capitán de fútbol, Choi Minho.</p><p>- Oh!!! Es guapo.</p><p>- Si mucho, quiero invitarlo a salir, ¿Crees que acepte?</p><p>- Si eres muy guapo Tae, por supuesto que aceptará.</p><p>- Eso espero, oye y a ti ¿Quién te gusta?</p><p>JongIn pensó con detenimiento, no podía decir su triste historia de un amor unilateral hacia su mejor amigo.</p><p>- Nadie, la verdad no me interesa por el momento.</p><p>Su amigo se le quedó mirando incrédulo a lo que decía.</p><p>- No te creo JongIn, ya dime anda confía en mí.</p><p>- En verdad, además quien se va a fijar en alguien como yo.</p><p>JongIn siempre ha sido muy inseguro, en cuanto a su físico y aunque siempre Chanyeol le decía que era alguien muy atractivo, ahora más que nunca está seguro de que su amigo solo lo decía para hacerlo sentir bien.</p><p>- JongIn, no digas eso, eres muy guapo, sabes me encanta el color de tu piel, es muy atractiva, además te he visto cuando te quitas los lentes tienes ojos hermosos ¿Porqué la inseguridad?</p><p>- Desde pequeño los demás me molestaban precisamente por mi color de piel, si a eso le sumas mis lentes, mi cabello y mi ropa, no creo que haya algo bien en mí.</p><p>Taemin suspiro triste porque su amigo no podía ver la hermosura que posee. A lo que se le ocurrió una idea.</p><p>- JongIn, tal vez solo necesitas un cambio de look, yo te voy a ayudar.</p><p>- No lo sé Taemin, la verdad estoy bien así, no me gusta ser notado.</p><p>- Piénsalo morenito hermoso- le dice con cariño.</p><p>JongIn no se siente seguro, ha crecido acomplejado con su apariencia y ahora la idea de su amigo le parece descabellada. Pero tal vez la considere.</p><p>...</p><p>Chanyeol le ha propuesto a JongIn a qué los acompañe a un viaje a las montañas con sus demás amigos y su novio, JongIn no quiere ya que le duele verlos juntos, pero Chanyeol ya hasta consiguió el permiso de sus padres.</p><p>- Vamos Nini, anda hace mucho que no salimos.</p><p>- Está bien, pero deja que invite a mi amigo Taemin.</p><p>- ¿El pelinegro que siempre está contigo?</p><p>- Si, es que van solo tus amigos y no me voy a sentir agusto.</p><p>Chanyeol sabe lo difícil que es para su morenito hacer nuevos amigos así que acepta. Aunque su amigo no le cae bien, porque siente que le está robando su puesto como mejor amigo, y eso le duele.</p><p>- Está bien Nini.</p><p>Se emociona y lo abraza efusivamente.</p><p>- Te he extrañado mucho Nini, no te alejes de mi por favor- le susurró en su oído.</p><p>JongIn no dijo nada, solo le dió suaves palmadas en la ancha espalda de su amigo. Él también lo extrañaba pero era mejor alejarse de él por su salud mental. Siente que su amor, por él es una completa locura.</p><p>...</p><p>Pasarán el fin de semana en una cabaña en la montaña, van Jongdae, Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Taemin, Chanyeol y JongIn. </p><p>Se ha divido en las tres habitaciones de la misma, Jongdae con Junmyeon, JongIn con Taemin y Chanyeol con Baekhyun. A esto era lo que se refería JongIn, no soportaría la idea de que Chanyeol está con alguien más.</p><p>El clima está algo frío, por lo que deciden encender la chimenea, Chanyeol y Junmyeon salen por algo de leña, JongIn y Taemin preparan algo para poder cenar todos.</p><p>Jongdae y Baekhyun se quedan solos en la sala.</p><p>- ¿Que tal vas con Chanyeol? </p><p>- Todo sería perfecto, sino es por un pequeño detalle- voltea hacia la cocina donde se encuentra JongIn con su amigo-y se llama JongIn.</p><p>- ¿Porqué dices eso Baek? ¿Que tiene de malo JongIn?- a Jongdae le molesta su la forma en que mira Baekhyun al moreno, él no ha tratado mucho a JongIn pero sabe que es un chico lindo, tierno y tranquilo, y que es un gran amigo para Chanyeol.</p><p>- Es solo, que siento que él no ve a Chan solo como su amigo, yo sé que le gusta.</p><p>- Bueno ¿Y si así fuera? No le veo el problema, Chanyeol está contigo, el que le gusta eres tú, así que ¿porque te preocupa eso?</p><p>- No lo sé, Chanyeol lo quiere mucho, siempre está hablando de él, y eso me molesta.</p><p>- Pues dicelo a tu novio, pero no vayas a crear problemas entre ellos por favor.</p><p>Baekhyun se quedó serio porque no imaginó que Jongdae fuera a responderle de esa manera.</p><p>Chanyeol y Junmyeon llegaron con la leña y encendieron la fogata, todos se sentaron alrededor y comieron lo que los otros chicos cocinaron. Pasaron una noche agradable, después todos se fueron a la habitación que les tocó.</p><p>Al día siguiente, se levantaron, se desayunaron algo y salieron para dar una caminata por la montaña, al frente del iban liderando Junmyeon y Jongdae, atrás de ellos la pareja Chanyeol y Baekhyun y hasta atrás JongIn con Taemin. Al principio todo era nuevo y les asombraba todo, después estaban un poco preocupados hasta donde ya habían escalado, después JongIn ya iba molesto, pues en todo el camino solo se iba quejando Baekhyun, y por supuesto todo para tener por completo la atención de Chanyeol. En un momento no soportó más y le pidió a Taemin par un rato, dejando que los demás se adelantará un poco.</p><p>- ¿Te sientes bien JongIn?- le preguntó preocupado su amigo.</p><p>- Si es solo ya me cansé, quiero respirar un rato.</p><p>- ¿Te molesta que el novio de tu amigo?</p><p>- No ¿Porqué lo dices?</p><p>- Te conozco moreno, ¿ Te gusta Chan?</p><p>JongIn se quedó pensando en qué responder, pero la verdad ya se estaba cansado de toda esa situación, por sentir eso que no debería y que lo hace cada vez más y infeliz, así que se desahogó con su amigo.</p><p>- No,no me gusta, lo amo lo que es peor Tae, me siento un completo imbecil,por sentir esto- no sabe en qué momento pasó pero ya estaba en un mar de lágrimas- y no puedo más, por eso yo no quería venir, me duele MALDITA SEA!!! Me duele- Taemin se acercó y lo abrazó esperando a que se sintiera mejor.</p><p>- JongIn, eres el chico más dulce, más lindo que he conocido y creo que tu amigo es un idiota por no darse cuenta del hermoso ser que tiene enfrente, pero sabes, no sufras más por él, anda que muchos pueden valorar darte solo es cuestión de que tú quieras, regresando a casa, yo te ayudaré, te te haremos un hombre nuevo.</p><p>JongIn limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió a su amigo, se alegra de tener a Taemin junto a él en esos momentos. Siguieron caminando pero ahora no tenían idea de a dónde ir, así que siguieron el camino hacia una gran peña, al intentar escalarla JongIn se resbala, consiguiendo lastimarse el tobillo.</p><p>Taemin lo ayuda a levantarse pero JongIn no puede caminar así que lo deja sentado en una roca y se va para pedir ayuda, el problema es que no tiene ni la remota idea de a dónde ir.</p><p>Los demás chicos siguen su ruta hasta que Jongdae se da cuenta de los menores faltan.</p><p>- ¿JongIn y su amigo?</p><p>Todos se quedan mirando y no recuerdan la última vez que los vieron, sabían que iban detrás pero no se dieron cuenta cuando ya no los estaban siguiendo.</p><p>- Tal vez se regresaron- dijo Baekhyun.</p><p>Chanyeol empezó a ponerse nervioso, como demonios había pedido a JongIn, él tenía que cuidarlo, porque se distrajo tanto. Empezaron a caminar de regreso tal vez los encuentren en el camino, hasta ahora era lo más razonable, a mitad de camino y ya sin saber que hacer se encuentran con Taemin. Chanyeol se exalta cuando vé que éste viene solo.</p><p>- ¿Y JongIn?- le pregunta preocupado.</p><p>- Lo tuve que dejar esperando, se lastimó el tobillo y no puede caminar, así que vine a buscarlos para ayudarlo.</p><p>- ¿Dónde está?</p><p>Taemin los dirigió hacia la roca que lo había dejado ahí encontraron un JongIn aburrido jugando con un palo.</p><p>Chanyeol se acercó hacia su amigo y lo miró preocupado, se siente culpable por no haberlo cuidado, sabía que su responsabilidad era él, sus padres se lo encargaron y además, él no soporta que le pase algo malo a su mejor amigo.</p><p>- Nini ¿Cómo te sientes?</p><p>- Solo me torcí un poco el tobillo, pise mal una piedra y resbalé, pero igual no pasa nada- dijo tratando de restarle importancia a su lesión.</p><p>-Puede caminar, no está tan inflamado- dijo Baekhyun.</p><p>- No, lo intentó hace un rato y le duele mucho.</p><p>- Ven JongIn súbete a mi espalda- le indicó Chanyeol.</p><p>JongIn estaba nervioso, vió la cara de pocos amigos que puso el novio de su amigo, pero igual no creía poder caminar, así que se afirmó a la gran espalda de su amigo, todos caminaron juntos de regreso a la cabaña, ya empezaba anochecer, y a bajar la temperatura, no iban suficientemente abrigados, JongIn sentía temblar todo su cuerpo, aunque de algún modo el calor de la espalda de Chanyeol lo mantenía tibio.</p><p>-¿Era muy necesario que mi novio cargará a JongIn?- preguntó molesto a Junmyeon, quien era él que iba a su lado.</p><p>- Si, es el más fuerte de nosotros, y si está muy hinchado su tobillo, lo mejor es que no haga esfuerzo con ese pie.</p><p>- Es tan molesto- musitó, pero Junmyeon alcanzó a escuchar.</p><p>- ¿Porqué los celos Baek? Él es tu novio, JongIn ha sido su amigo desde la infancia siempre se han apoyado, así que no le veo lo malo, a menos que te sientas inseguro- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, divirtiéndose por la cara de pocos amigos por parte del rubio.</p><p>Llegaron a la cabaña, Taemin puso una bolsa de hielos en el tobillo de JongIn para que baje la inflamación, y subió su pie en varios cojines para tenerlo levantado, Junmyeon siempre carga analgésicos, y demás medicamentos para cualquier emergencia, así que le dió uno para que le disminuya el dolor y pueda dormir tranquilo, Chanyeol fue quien preparó algo de comer está vez, y subió un plato de sopa para que comiera JongIn.</p><p>Se encuentran solos en la habitación, mientras los demás comen en la cocina.</p><p>- Lo siento mucho, debí cuidarte mejor- le dijo Chanyeol en lo ayudaba para que pudiera comer.</p><p>- No tienes la culpa, además no pasó nada más, no te preocupes Yeol.</p><p>- Si es mi culpa, tú eres mi responsabilidad, se lo dije a tus padres, como los voy a ver a la cara, si no cuidé de ti.</p><p>Así que era eso, JongIn pensó que tal vez estaba preocupado por él,no por haber fallado en su papel de niñero. JongIn se puso serio y decidió comer en silencio. Al término de la noche todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Mañana regresarían al pueblo de nuevo.</p><p>...</p><p>Han pasado dos meses y por fin Taemin a convencido a JongIn para ir a la estética, para hacerle un cambio de look, JongIn no está tan seguro pero su amigo es muy insistente así que terminó convenciendolo.</p><p>Analizaron varias posibilidades, de que hacer con su cabello, al final optaron por pintarlo de azul, si sería algo excéntrico pero diferente, además su color de piel resaltaría mucho, el peinado igual lo cambiaron, ahora le ha levantado el flequillo, que siempre cubría su hermosa frente y opacaba sus lindos ojos, fueron a la óptica y reemplazaron los lentes de armazón por unos de contacto, al principio el moreno se sintió extraño, pero empezó a acostumbrar su vista, por último fueron a varias tiendas de ropa, donde Taemin eligió lo más adecuado al cuerpo de su amigo, que descubrió que tiene un bien formado cuerpo, piernas largas y torneadas, caderas anchas pero una cintura envidiable hasta para las mujeres.</p><p>A los ojos de Taemin tenía a un futuro idol o top modelo frente a él.</p><p>JongIn se sentía aún inseguro, pero el trayecto del centro a su casa, atraía todas las miradas, tanto de mujeres como hombres, el se sentía apenado, siempre le había gustado vivir en las sombras, que nadie lo notase, pero no sabía si podría acostumbrase a esto.</p><p>- Lo ves JongIn, todos te miran con admiración, eres hermoso moreno, ahora mañana en el colegio verás que todos te amaran.</p><p>- Yo no quiero que todos me amen, solo quiero que Chanyeol me ame.</p><p>- Si lo sé, y créeme que él no se resistirá a tu nuevo yo.</p><p>Llegó a su casa dejando con la boca abierta a sus nonas y a su madre. Lo felicitaron por ese cambio y su padre también en la noche que llegó del trabajo. Pero aún así la única opinión que le importaba era la de Chanyeol.</p><p>...</p><p>Ese día en el colegio, todos empezaban a mirarlo, en su clase todas sus compañeras, que antes lo ignoraban, se acercaron a él para decirle lo bien quedé veía, Sehun lo felicito por su gran look, le dijo que se veía sexy.</p><p>- JongInnie, si hubieras vestido así desde el principio te hubiera ligado- dijo bromeando.</p><p>- Cállate tonto, que si de por sí me siento muy avergonzado en estos momentos.</p><p>Y sí, a pesar de su cambio en su apariencia, por dentro sigue siendo el mismo chico tímido.</p><p>A la hora del almuerzo, entra a la cafetería y tal cual imán atrae la mirada de la mayoría, se sienta como siempre con Taemin, pero está vez se acerca Minho para conversar con su amigo, que ahora es rubio, y con dos amigos más, que no dejaban de mirar a JongIn.</p><p>- Hey!! Te ves genial- le dijo un chico con mirada de gato- mi nombre es Key y él es Onew.</p><p>- Hola yo soy Kim JongIn.</p><p>Los chicos eran muy amables y conversaban con él muy bien, pero a lo lejos vió como lo miraba Chanyeol, estaba serio, está vez no lo saludó cuando cruzaron las miradas, se volteó para seguir platicando con su novio,se sintió muy mal, tal vez a Chanyeol no le agradó su nueva aparencia, y él resto de la tarde estuvo triste, fue a al club con Taemin. El profesor Do, se sorprendió de ver a su alumno favorito con ese look, que lo hacía ver tan sexy y maduro, el profesor se sentía muy nervioso, no sabía que JongIn podía causar ese efecto en él.</p><p>Al terminar la actividad, salieron los dos chicos pero Minho estaba esperando a Taemin por lo que JongIn continua solo camino a su casa, cuando se detuvo un Camaro negro a su lado.</p><p>- Joven JongIn- reconoció la voz de su profesor.</p><p>- Profesor- le sonrió.</p><p>- ¿Deseas que te lleve a casa?</p><p>JongIn se sorprendió ante la propuesta de su profesor, se iba a negar pero aún no está muy bien de su tobillo, y había empezado a doler, así que aceptó.</p><p>Subió al lujoso auto y siguió la plática que el profesor entablaba, él era muy atento y siempre respetuoso, maduro también, pero hoy lo notaba un tanto nervioso, y de vez en cuando tartamudeaba un poco y hasta llegó a sonrojarse, ese día JongIn descubrió un lado "adorable" del profesor Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>Al llegar frente a su casa, bajó del auto agradeció al profesor y se despidió, antes de entrar a su casa, vió como se alejaba el auto del profesor, y al voltear a la puerta para ingresar, apareció Chanyeol.</p><p>- JongIn ¿Se puede saber que hacías en el auto del profesor Do Kyungsoo?- le sorprendió el tono molesto con el que le habló su amigo.</p><p>- Él se ofreció a traerme a casa y es que ...</p><p>- ¿Es por él que decidiste hacerte ese ridículo cambio de look? - lo interrumpió.</p><p>- ¿Que dices? ¿Ridículo?- se sentía herido JongIn jamás imagino que pensaría eso su mejor amigo.</p><p>- Sabes que es un profesor y puede traerte problemas salir con él, además tú eres menor de edad, ¿En que estás pensando? Eres tan imbecil JongIn, solo te quiere coger, no te das cuenta o acaso eres su puta.</p><p>JongIn no aguantó lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo, y le soltó un golpe en la cara, con lágrimas en los ojos, entró a su casa y cerró la puerta. Chanyeol empezó a tocar la puerta con desesperación pero JongIn no le abrió y subió a su habitación a encerrarse, jamás creyó que Chanyeol pensara esa manera de él.</p><p>Acto seguido, recibía llamadas de Chanyeol, terminó apagando su celular, no quería escucharlo, lo lastimó con sus crueles palabras.</p><p>...</p><p>Los días han pasado y JongIn no le dirige la palabra a Chanyeol, ahora se ha decidido a olvidarlo, a aceptado invitaciones de chicos para salir, aunque ni uno le ha llamado la atención realmente, así que a optado por volver a ser el de siempre, tal vez siga con su look moderno, pero se ha alejado de todas esa gente que solo se le acercó por su apariencia, ya no entra a almorzar en la cafetería del colegio, lleva su propia comida y sube a la azotea del edificio y come solo. Ahora que Taemin está de novio con Minho, también se alejado un poco de él, pero no lo culpa, tiene su pareja y quiere pasar tiempo con él.</p><p>Se encuentra comiendo cuando escucha que alguien se acerca, mira hacía la puerta de la azotea y vé al profesor Do caminar hacía él.</p><p>- Entonces ¿es cierto?</p><p>JongIn lo mira con confusión ¿a que se refiere su profesor?</p><p>- Que hay un joven solitario comiendo en este lugar- se para frente a él le sonríe y después toma asiento a un lado de él, sin miedo de ensuciar su costoso traje.</p><p>- Pues si ese soy yo.</p><p>- JongIn, ¿Pasa algo? Hace días te veía muy feliz, ahora te ves muy triste.</p><p>- No, es solo que a veces la persona que crees que te conoce, que nunca te juzgaría, termina siendo quien más te puede lastimar con sus palabras.</p><p>- ¿Alguien te lastimó JongIn?</p><p>Miró los profundos ojos de su profesor,notaba preocupación en ellos ¿Cómo puede alguien preocuparse tanto por él, sin conocerlo realmente?</p><p>- Si, creí que era mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde niños, pero ahora parece alguien diferente no lo reconozco ,no es con quién yo crecí- su vista empezó a nublar por las inminentes lágrimas que están por salir- lo perdí, perdí para siempre a mi mejor amigo- y lloró de nuevo.</p><p>Al profesor se le encogió el corazón de ver en ese estado a su querido JongIn,lo quería en secreto, sabía que eso está mal y se ha mantenido al margen pero verlo ahí tan derrotado, solo le acarició con ternura su espalda, le dolía verlo así daría todo por no verlo sufrir, pero no podía hacer más por él.</p><p>...</p><p>Chanyeol no anda del mejor humor desde el día que vió a JongIn, tan guapo y sexy se sobresaltó su corazón, pero eso cambió cuando vió como todos lo miraban, se le acercaban, no entendía como podían ser todos tan hipócritas, cuando nunca habían notado lo maravilloso que es su amigo, se sintió mal de no haberlo saludado ese día, así que había decidido ir a su casa, para que platicaran un rato, pero su sorpresa fue verlo bajar del auto del profesor de matemáticas tan feliz, algo dentro de él se encendió, tanto que no pensó sus palabras, le reclamó y lo hirió, y ahora estaba realmente arrepentido, pero no sé atrevía acercarse a él, tenía miedo a volver a herirlo, y no entiende porque está sintiendo eso, porque le molesta que alguien pueda estar cerca de él, y se siente volver loco si se imagina a JongIn saliendo con alguien.</p><p>- Chan,¿ ya llenaste tu solicitud para la universidad de Seúl?- le preguntó Baek.</p><p>- No, aún no, estoy pensando que tal vez apliqué para la universidad de Busan, no quiero irme tan lejos.</p><p>- Amor, tú y yo quedamos en rentar juntos un departamento en Seúl, yo ya llené mi solicitud y ya la envié, no es justo que cambies nuestros planes.</p><p>- Lo lamento Baek, es que ahora no estoy seguro de nada- ahora tenía miedo de alejarse de JongIn algo dentro de él se negaba a irse lejos de su amigo, sería como dejar camino libre a cualquiera.</p><p>- ¿Estás bromeando verdad? Chanyeol ¿También dudas de lo nuestro?</p><p>Lo pensó, tal vez si ya tiene tiempo que se dió cuenta que Baekhyun no era alguien con quién quisiera estar siempre. Pero tampoco sabía bien lo que está sintiendo ahora.</p><p>- No, no digas eso Baek, yo te quiero lo sabes es solo que ahora estoy sintiendo que me dolería alejarme de mi familia y de mi hogar.</p><p>- Ay Chan!! Eres mi gigante sentimental, te amo por eso, por tu enorme corazón.</p><p>- Pero te juro que mañana lleno mis solicitudes para la universidad.</p><p>- Está bien, oye ya no has hablado con tu amiguito JongIn?</p><p>- No ¿Porqué?</p><p>- Me enteré por un compañero de él, que el profesor Do y él se ven a escondidas en la azotea del edificio, a hacer tú ya sabes que, salió todo un cualquiera tu amigo.</p><p>- No hables así de él, yo creo que son puros chismes, él no haría algo así.</p><p>- No lo defiendas Chan, desde que se hizo ese estúpido cambio de imagen ha estado saliendo con varios chicos, y ahora ya engatuso al profesor Kyungsoo. El muy imbecil "aunque la mona se viste seda mona se queda", parace no captar el mensaje.</p><p>Chanyeol se molestó mucho con Baek, él sabía que por un momento ofendió a JongIn, pero se arrepintió de inmediato porque conoce a su amigo y sabe que él no es ese tipo de hombre, y ahora le molestaba que todos estén diciendo esas cosas de él. Tiene que acercarse y hablar con él.</p><p>- Baekhyun no vuelvas a expresarte de esa forma de mi mejor amigo, te lo prohibo, y más te vale no seguir incrementando esos horribles chismes, no sabes el daño que puedes hacer no solo a JongIn, también al profesor.</p><p>Se alejó muy molesto, y se fue de inmediato a buscar a JongIn.</p><p>Encontró primero a Taemin, pero no supo decirle dónde estaba, su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora,tal vez está en la azotea así que subió, pero en verdad deseaba que no estuviera ahí con el profesor, deseaba con todo su corazón que no fuera verdad. Al salir al exterior de la azotea vió a JongIn, pero estaba solo comiendo su almuerzo. Su corazón se tranquilizó y se acercó despacio hacia él. Traía de nuevo sus lentes,solo que ahora un armazón más fino dorado y lo hacía ver muy sexy. Trató de borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, solo desea arreglar las cosas con él,no soporta más tiempo lejos de su Nini.</p><p>- Nini-lo llamó, el menor levantó su vista hacía su gigante amigo, se sorprendió al verlo ahí frente a él.</p><p>- ¿Que quieres?- le contestó muy cortante.</p><p>- Perdóname por favor, no fue mi intención ofenderte, soy un completo imbecil, yo sé que nunca harías algo incorrecto, no debí decirte eso.</p><p>- Me dolió mucho, tus palabras me hirieron demasiado, porque tú eres mi mejor amigo, quien se supone me conoce mejor, y el que tú pensarás de esa forma de mi, me dolió con todo mi corazón.</p><p>- Lo siento mi Nini, de verdad yo también estoy molesto conmigo mismo, pero créeme que no pienso eso de ti- se acercó y lo abrazó fuerte, JongIn empezó a llorar en los brazos de su amigo,como extrañaba a Chanyeol, lo extrañaba mucho.</p><p>- Yeol, tengo algo que confesarte- le dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.</p><p>- Dime Nini.</p><p>- Pero no me juzgarás,lo prometes.</p><p>- Te lo prometo JongIn.</p><p>- Me gusta el profesor Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>Chanyeol no sabía que responder a eso, le dolió mucho, que él tuviera un interés en ese profesor, pero también entendía que JongIn era como cualquier chico y que tarde o temprano se iba a enamorar, y que a él le pasó, tiene novio ¿Porqué su amigo no podría tenerlo? Pero entonces porqué le dolía esa confesión.</p><p>- Y, ah bueno...- no sabía que decirle, acaso si tenían razón los demás, ¿ya tenía algo con el profesor?- ¿desde cuándo estás con él?</p><p>- No estoy con él- se rió JongIn- solo me gusta, es muy amable conmigo y me cae bien, solo me gusta como persona.</p><p>- Oh!!! Bueno es buena persona,¿ y no hay alguien que te interese? Digo para tener un noviazgo.</p><p>- No, aún no la verdad creo que yo no nací para amar, no creo que alguien se enamoré de mi.</p><p>Chanyeol se sintió triste ante las palabras de su amigo ¿Como un ser tan hermoso no podría ser amado? </p><p>- Eres muy lindo JongIn,Sólo un tonto no se enamoraría de ti- le sonrió, "un tonto como yo,que no había notado lo mucho que me gustas, lo mucho que te amo", pensó Chanyeol.</p><p>JongIn le devolvió la sonrisa, hace días que pensaba en lo amable que ha sido el profesor Do Kyungsoo con él, y si de alguna manera le gusta la forma en que lo trata el mayor, sabe que no es correcto, una relación así, pero él se siente querido y tal vez si sienta algo por él, de todos modos Chanyeol siempre lo verá como su amigo, solo amigos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Más que amistad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol ha estado muy confundido, pero ha entendido algo, JongIn jamás lo verá mas allá de una amistad, y Baekhyun es algo real en su vida, toda la semana se la pasó llenando las solicitudes en tres universidades dos de Seúl y una en Busan, y dejará todo a la suerte.</p><p>En el colegio los de último grado no tienen clases para que puedan prepararse para su examen de ingreso a la universidad, Chanyeol no se ha movido mucho de el escritorio de su habitación,pero por más que intenta concentrarse en sus estudios la imagen de su mejor amigo ronda por su mente, se siente culpable por sentir esto y tener novio, un novio tan lindo y adorable.</p><p>- Ahg!! Chanyeol concéntrate- sólo se reclama.</p><p>Pronto suena su teléfono y es Baekhyun, desde que decidieron ir juntos a Seúl, no deja de hablarle sobre su nuevo departamento.</p><p>Y sí está no era diferente, pasó cerca de una hora hablando de cómo había planeado decorar el nuevo inmueble, hasta fotos de los posibles muebles que deberían comprar... Chanyeol sintió como si fueran un matrimonio imaginando su nuevo hogar juntos y eso....no le agradó.</p><p>Al final colgó con el pretexto de que su madre lo llamaba para cenar, sabía que Barkhyun podría fácilmente hablar hasta el anochecer y él ya no quería escucharlo más, y eso lo hacía sentirse un mal novio, y su pequeño novio no se merecía eso.</p><p>............</p><p>JongIn desde que arregló las cosas con Chanyeol se siente mucho más tranquilo y feliz, ya comprendió que su gigante amigo jamás se fijará el él, así que decidió pasar la página, ahora se ha unido al club de baile junto a Taemin, está mucho mejor de su lesión en el tobillo y puede bailar sin problemas, sorprendió a todos al demostrar un gran talento.</p><p>- JongIn-ah... Que bien guardado lo tenías bailas espectacular, sin duda tú te presentarás en la clausura del ciclo escolar- le felicitó Taemin.</p><p>- No Taemin, me da mucha vergüenza bailar frente a toda la escuela...yo no puedo aún no puedo- dijo con mucha inseguridad.</p><p>- Pues debes empezar a confiar más en ti y en tu talento, y pues ahora no puedes decir que no, ya estás  incluido en el programa así que prepara "confession"</p><p>JongIn ya no podía ponerse en contra ahora tendrá que ensayar más tiempo, para no hacer el ridículo frente a todo el colegio.</p><p>Se despidió y salió a toda velocidad, va a pasar a comprar un frasco de vitaminas, para llevárselo a Chanyeol, cada época de exámenes su mamá le da sus vitaminas, creé que ahora Chan las necesita.</p><p>Camino a casa de su mejor amigo, piensa en el poco tiempo que lo ha visto y lo extraña,y que después de la graduación será peor, porqué Chanyeol se mudará lejos con su novio Baekhyun, y él quedará en el olvido, por eso quiere aprovechar cada momento que se le presente para compartir con él.</p><p>Llega a la casa del mayor y lo recibe su mamá, tan linda como siempre, y es que en la casa de los Park lo consideran como un miembro más de la familia al igual que en su casa quieren a Chanyeol.</p><p>- Cariño pasa, ¿Cómo has estado Nini?- pregunta la señora Park.</p><p>- Muy bien, vine a ver a Chanyeol ¿Está ocupado?</p><p>- Ha estado estudiando en su habitación, pero un momento de descanso y tu visita le ayudará mucho, así que pasa.</p><p>- Muchas gracias.</p><p>JongIn subió rápidamente a la habitación de su amigo, y llamó a la puerta.</p><p>- ¡Adelante!- respondió Chanyeol.</p><p>Él entró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>- ¡Oh! Nini ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.</p><p>- ¿No te interrumpí Yeolie?</p><p>- No, no te preocupes, estaba descansando un poco- dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos.</p><p>- Te traje algo- abrió su mochila sacando un bote- ten...- se lo entregó.</p><p>- ¿Vitaminas?- preguntó mientras analizaba el contenido.</p><p>- Sí, yo las tomó cuando estoy en exámenes me ayudan a mantener la concentración.</p><p>- Muchas gracias Nini...</p><p>- No hay de qué Yeol</p><p>- Enserio  ... Gracias por preocuparte por mí- le dijo mientras toma su mano.</p><p>- Yo... Bueno eres mi mejor amigo- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, porqué sabe que su corazón está con él.</p><p>- Yo... Nini...- Chanyeol estaba nervioso, tener a su amigo ahí enfrente lo estaba poniendo ansioso de alguna manera, deseaba algo más de él, pero el sonido de su celular lo sacó su burbuja- ¡Si Baek!- se levantó mientras le respondía a su novio.</p><p>JongIn decidió mejor irse, sabía que Chanyeol necesitaba privacidad para hablar con su novio, pero al dar la vuelta hacia la puerta, la gran mano de Chanyeol lo detuvo de su muñeca.</p><p>- Te hablo más tarde, estoy un poco ocupado, si cariño yo te marco...- colgó el teléfono- No te vayas aún Nini...</p><p>- Pero no quiero interrumpir,  Baekhyun necesita hablar contigo.</p><p>- Ya se para que me habla, todo el tiempo lo hace para hablar del departamento, como lo quiere decorar y de que color lo quiere pintar - rodó los ojos de lo cansado que ya está de esa actitud de su novio- parece como si nos fuéramos a casar.</p><p>- ¡Oh! Bueno es normal Yeol, van a vivir juntos, eso quiere decir que su relación está avanzando más, ya no es simplemente una relación de novios, de citas y verse ocasionalmente, vivir juntos es ya compartir todo con esa persona que amas y   empezarán a formar una rutina...y bueno eso es básicamente, así que entiendo la emoción de tu novio,  pasará todo el tiempo contigo- trataba de mostrarse feliz por su amigo, pero sus propias palabras lo hicieron darse cuenta que su corazón jamás será correspondido por él.</p><p>- No lo había visto de esa manera...- Chanyeol empezaba a dudar si era una buena idea dar ese pasó con Baekhyun, cuando está sintiendo algo más por él moreno frente a él, y es que a sus ojos es el chico más lindo y tierno, pero como decirle lo que le pasa con él, si tiene novio, su cabeza se vuelve un lío- ¿Te quedarás a comer con nosotros?- preguntó desea que se quedé un poco más.</p><p>- No, mi mamá y mis hermanas me están esperando, ya debo irme, y no olvides tomar las vitaminas ¡Eh! Ya se lo despistado que eres, programa un recordatorio en tu celular.</p><p>- Lo haré Nini, Gracias por venir a verme y por las vitaminas...</p><p>- Bye, Yeolie te veo después...</p><p>JongIn salió rápido.</p><p>Chanyeol sólo suspiró, de verdad necesita aclarar sus sentimientos, antes de lastimar a Baekhyun y a JongIn.</p><p>............</p><p>JongIn caminaba rumbo a su casa, sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, le dolía darse cuenta que su amor jamás será correspondido, ahora más que nunca debe olvidarse de Chanyeol.</p><p>Antes de llegar a su casa, reconoce el auto del profesor Do,  estacionado casi frente a su casa.</p><p>Camina rápido y le toca en la ventanilla al profesor. Él lo ve y sonríe y baja la ventanilla del auto.</p><p>- Hola JongIn- lo saluda.</p><p>- Hola profesor, ¿Qué hace aquí?</p><p>- Bueno vine a  invitarte a dar una vuelta ¿Ya comiste?- JongIn niega- entonces vamos a comer juntos.</p><p>JongIn se quedó pensando un momento, tal vez no sea mala idea, distraerse y hacer nuevos amigos, al final Chanyeol se irá lejos.</p><p>- Está bien, sólo le avisó a mi mamá.</p><p>- Claro, te espero.</p><p>JongIn corrió a su casa y vió a su mamá en la cocina.</p><p>- Mamá, voy a salir a comer con mi amigo.</p><p>Su mamá se gira hacia él.</p><p>- ¿Con Yeolie?</p><p>- No ma, él está muy ocupado estudiando para el ingreso a la universidad.</p><p>- Oh es verdad, ¿Con quién irás?</p><p>- Un amigo del colegio-no quiso decirle que saldría con su profesor de matemáticas.</p><p>- Está bien, no regreses muy noche.</p><p>- Si mamá...</p><p>Salió y subió al auto de Kyungsoo.</p><p>- ¿Listo?- JongIn giró a verlo y notó que él profesor no vestía de traje como siempre hace en el colegio, va con ropa casual y lo hace ver cómo otro adolescente más.</p><p>- Sí Profesor.</p><p>- No me digas profesor, me haces sentir viejo, mejor dime Hyung...cuando estemos fuera de la escuela.</p><p>- Está bien...hyung.</p><p>Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante, la verdad JongIn iba nervioso, tiene miedo a que alguien lo vea que ha salido con el profesor y empiecen a hablar mal de él. Pero el lugar es tranquilo y el profesor vestido tan casual, parece un joven de su edad, por lo que no llaman la atención de la gente ahí.</p><p>- JongIn noté hace un rato que habías llorado ¿Pasa algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.</p><p>- Bueno mi mejor amigo- ¿Otra vez el mismo tipo? Piensa Kyungsoo- se va en un mes a Seúl, y la verdad me tiene triste, no tiene mucho que arreglamos las cosas entre los dos,y ahora no me queda mucho tiempo para pasar con él, aparte de que ahora está estudiando para su examen todo el tiempo.</p><p>- Si ese exámen es muy complicado, yo en ése tiempo tampoco salía y pasaba todo el tiempo pegado a los libros ¿Y tú también te irás a Seúl a la universidad?</p><p>- No, yo aplicaré en la universidad de Busan, no me quiero ir lejos de mi familia, además no hay nada de mi interés allá.</p><p>- Ya veo, ¿Y porqué tu amigo decidió irse tan lejos?</p><p>- Bueno él tiene novio, y juntos rentarán un departamento, vivirán juntos allá- dijo con tristeza en su mirada y Kyungsoo entendió de inmediato todo.</p><p>- Bueno JongIn y que te parece el lugar, es muy lindo ¿no?- cambió rápidamente de tema, no quería ver más tristeza en la mirada del menor.</p><p>JongIn sonrió satisfecho por el lugar, y siguieron conversando por horas, tal vez no es mala idea salir con alguien.</p><p>...........</p><p>El día del exámen llegó, Chanyeol estaba muy nervioso, su mamá le hizo un desayuno especial.</p><p>Recibió un mensaje de JongIn deseándole suerte y eso lo hizo muy feliz.</p><p>Se fue junto con Baekhyun, aunque les tocó en diferentes aulas la aplicación del mismo, pues los acomodan por letras de su apellido.</p><p>Después de tres horas muy difíciles, por fin pudo salir satisfecho con lo que respondió, confía en que todo saldrá bien.</p><p>Baekhyun lo alcanza en la salida del edificio.</p><p>- Channie, ¿pensabas irte sin mí?- le reclamó.</p><p>- No Baek, pensaba esperarte en aquella banca- señaló frente al edificio.</p><p>- Bueno ya no tienes que esperar, aquí estoy y soy todo tuyo... amor.</p><p>Se abrazó a él como oso koala y le dió un profundo beso.</p><p>Chanyeol se sentía extraño, y es que la verdad, ya no sentía la misma emoción cuando lo besaba Baekhyun, y para ser sincero anhelaba los labios de alguien más, ese chico que tanto necesita ahora a su lado, Nini su mejor amigo.</p><p>- Vamos a tomar algo anda Channie...- le dijo su novio mientras lo jalaba de la mano.</p><p>- Está bien, pero solo un ratito tengo un compromiso con mi familia.</p><p>- ¿Puedo acompañarlos?</p><p>- No...bueno es que es algo muy familiar- la verdad no quería que fuera Baekhyun, porqué él había invitado a JongIn a comer a su casa, y quiere pasar un tiempo a solas con él.</p><p>- Chanyeol,si ya casi soy de tu familia, vamos a vivir juntos y verás que en un tiempo igual nos casaremos, anda yo voy contigo.</p><p>Chanyeol no pensó que ese chico de verdad estuviera haciendo planes tan a futuro junto a él, cuando él ni siquiera está seguro de su relación.</p><p>- Está bien- dijo resignado, Baekhyun respondió con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>Tomaron un café en una cafetería cercana y después se dirigieron a la casa de alto.</p><p>En casa de los Park ya estaba casi listo, Chanyeol ayudó a su madre a poner el servicio e la mesa y Barkhyun ayudaba a colocar la comida en el centro, cuando el timbre suena.</p><p>Chanyeol corrió de inmediato a abrir, sabía que era JongIn.</p><p>- Nini, pasa.</p><p>- Hola Yeol - pasó y se quedó un poco serio al ver a Baekhyun pláticando con la señora Park y es que él aceptó porque Chanyeol le dijo que no iría su novio, sé sintió engañado.</p><p>- Hola cariño -se acercó la señora Park- que bueno que llegaste, cuando Yeol, me dijo que te había invitado me sentí muy feliz.</p><p>Baekhyun hizo una cara de pocos amigos, porque Chanyeol había invitado a JongIn y a él lo quería dejar a un lado, se alegra haber insistido en ir a esa comida.</p><p>- Gracias señora- JongIn pasó y siguió a Chanyeol- ¿Que tal estuvo el examen Yeolie?</p><p>- Algo difícil pero confío en que saldré un, es justo lo que estudié, las vitaminas que me trajiste me ayudaron mucho, gracias Nini.</p><p>- De nada sabes que me preocupo por ti.</p><p>Beakhyun no soportó lo melosos que se estaban poniendo esos dos y se acercó para abrazarse de Chanyeol.</p><p>- ¿Ya vamos a comer Channie tengo hambre?- le dijo Baekhyun haciendo un puchero.</p><p>- Sólo que esperamos a que llegué mi papá.</p><p>JongIn para ignorar a esos dos, se fue a sentar a un sillón de la sala y saco su celular, de inmediato le llegó un mensaje de  Kyungsoo y sonrió al leerlo.</p><p>Pero no pasó de desapercibido por la pareja, pero el primero en hablar fue Baekhyun.</p><p>-Uyyy!!! JongIn ¿Ya estás saliendo con alguien? </p><p>JongIn se puso algo serio y levantó su vista hacia ellos.</p><p>- No es algo que te importe- si JongIn fue grosero, pero no soportaba a ser chico.</p><p>- JongIn no le hables así a mi novio, además estás en mi casa- Chanyeol estaba molestó pero más que eso, era por la idea de imaginar a JongIn saliendo  con alguien.</p><p>JongIn respiró profundo para no contestar de mala manera  a su amigo, pero ahora mismo estaba sintiendo una gran opresión en su pecho.</p><p>- Lo siento Chanyeol...- y volvió su vista a la pantalla.</p><p>En ese momento llegó el señor Park.</p><p>- Buenas tardes muchachos- saludo a todos los chicos- ¿Que tal el exámen Chan?- se dirigió a darle un beso a su hijo.</p><p>- Bien papá, confío en que todo saldrá bien.</p><p>- Me alegra hijo- mira en la sala a JongIn y se acerca- JongIn ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y tus padres como se encuentran?</p><p>- Muy bien señor, le mandan saludos y gracias a Dios ellos están muy bien.</p><p>- Me alegra mucho, ya sabes que está es tu casa cuando quieras venir a visitarnos, aunque no esté mi hijo, nosotros estaremos aquí.</p><p>- Muchas gracias, claro que vendré a visitarlos.</p><p>Beakhyun sintió envidia de saber que los padres de Chanyeol su novio, quieran tanto al menor.</p><p>La tarde pasó algo incomoda, Baekhyun pasaba de empalagoso junto a Chanyeol y hablando de la mudanza con los señores Park y se sintió fuera de lugar decidió irse, y lo bueno que Kyungsoo le había hablado para invitarlo para ir a ver una película, sintió como si fuera su salvación.</p><p>- Me tengo que ir-se dirigió JongIn a los Park- tengo un compromiso.</p><p>- Oh! Está bien cariño, espero verte pronto y diviértete.</p><p>- Si muchas gracias, y gracias por la comida estuvo todo delicioso.</p><p>Se acercó a Chanyeol quien estaba viendo la televisión con un Baekhyun casi sobre él.</p><p>- Me voy Yeol.... gracias por todo, te veo luego.</p><p>- ¿Vas a una cita?- está vez preguntó el rubio.</p><p>JongIn tratando de controlarse y fingir una sonrisa le contestó.</p><p>- Si, me invitaron al cine, se cuidan Bye- y salió rápido de ahí.</p><p>Chanyeol se quedó con una sensación muy molesta en su interior ¿Quién invitaría a JongIn al cine? Pero decidió no pensar más en eso, JongIn tiene todo el derecho a salir y divertirse, aunque no sea con él.</p><p>........</p><p>El evento de clausura llegó, y JongIn se encuentra muy nervioso, será su primera vez bailando frente a toda la escuela.</p><p>- ¡JongIn!- lo llamó Taemin- está bien que te presenté como Kai, digo es tu nuevo nombre artístico.</p><p>- Si como quieras Tae.</p><p>- Ya tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, eres de los mejores.</p><p>Todos en el auditorio de la escuela, se estaban organizando, los chicos de tercero estaban hasta enfrente para poder ver el gran espectáculo que organizaron sus menores como despedida.  Chanyeol ya estaba en su lugar, y por supuesto su novio está a un lado de él, sabía que JongIn iba a presentar algo, se lo comentó Junmyeon quien lo vió un día ensayar, pero no le dijo de que se trataba, sólo le dijo que se iba a sorprender.</p><p>Las presentaciones dieron inició y uno a uno pasaban o en grupos, todos estaban felices y divirtiéndose, al final fueron los chicos de club de baile, primero se presentó un grupo de primer año...después Taemin presentó un solo... que sorprendió a todos y al final.</p><p>- Y ahora el último chico de el club de baile, él es nuestra nueva relevación con ustedes KAIIII!!!!!!</p><p>Chanyeol nunca había oído de ese chico, y se preguntaba porque JongIn nunca se presentó, cuando vió al chico sobre el escenario, ese era ¿JongIn?</p><p>La música empezó a sonar, era un ritmo muy animado, y le sorprendió que aparte de bailar estaba cantando, si alguien le dijera que babeo todo el piso, si lo creería, estaba realmente sorprendido, ese era su mejor amigo, bailando como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, y se veía sexy, nunca había visto a su amigo tan sexy, nunca había visto a un chico sexy. Al final JongIn se sentía tan en confianza que terminó quintandose la camisa dejando a más de uno al borde del infarto, si incluído a Chanyeol y al profesor Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>Al terminar lanzó su gorra y la tomó una chica, que de la emoción gritó, el sonrió de lado dando el golpe final a su seductora presentación.</p><p>- No sé de qué se emocionan si no fue tan bueno- dijo Baekhyun.</p><p>Pero Chanyeol no le prestó atención y se levantó para irse a buscar a JongIn y felicitarlo.</p><p>Camino entre todos los chicos que se presentaron antes, al llegar donde estaban los del club de baile, vió que estaba rodeado de muchas chicas y uno que otro chico también. Él solo sonreía pero miró que estaba incómodo y quiso rescatarlo.</p><p>- A ver chicos, dejen a JongIn en paz- al ser un mayor todos saben que deben seguir su orden- vamos él debe descansar.</p><p>Todos se alejaron y JongIn le agradeció con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Estuviste asombroso Nini- dijo mientras se sentaban junto a él.</p><p>- Gracias Yeol, la verdad estaba muy nervioso es la primera vez que bailo frente a tantas personas.</p><p>- Pero lo hiciste excelente, vé la reacción de todos, ahora no me siento seguro de irme tan lejos y si te hacen algo.</p><p>- Chanyeol,nadie me va a hacer nada, te lo aseguro, nada de lo que yo no quiera.</p><p>Y ahí estaba ese chico atrevido que acaba de descubrir y que ahora lo ponía loco, quería raptarlo y llevárselo lejos, tenerlo sólo para él, pero eso no era posible.</p><p>Justo en esos momentos de sus pensamientos profundos llegó el Profesor Do.</p><p>- Joven JongIn, felicidades lo hizo muy bien- lo felicitó con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Gracias hyu... Profesor- se dió cuenta del gran error que iba a cometer frente a Chanyeol, pero Park no es tonto y se dió cuenta y sintió celos, unos muy intensos en todo su ser.</p><p>- Bueno vámonos JongIn, quiero que vayamos a comer juntos- dijo Chanyeol tomando su mano, pero oh! Olvida un pequeño y rubio detalle.</p><p>- Channie ¿ya nos vamos? te estaba buscando, anda que mis padres nos esperan para ir a comer juntos.</p><p>Si Chanyeol olvidaba ese pequeñísimo detalle.</p><p>Chanyeol sin muchas ganas salió de ahí dejando solos a JongIn y al profesor.</p><p>- Bueno a tu amigo lo traen como muñeco de un lado a otro- se rió divertido Kyungsoo, pues no le arruinaría sus planes de invitar a JongIn a comer a su casa.</p><p>- Si, pero él así lo quiere- río muy poco.</p><p>-¿ Vamos a comer juntos JongIn? Está vez cocinaré yo.</p><p>- ¿En serio?- Kyungsoo asintió- esta bien hyung, sólo deja que yo me cambié.</p><p>- Te veo en una cuadra de aquí- sabe que deben tener cuidado por los chismes en la escuela.</p><p>Esa tarde se la pasó muy bien la casa de Kyungsoo, el mayor demostró sus grandes dotes culinarios y JongIn quedó encantado con su comida, hasta juró que ni la comida de su mamá sabía tan bien, claro que nunca se lo diría a su madre.</p><p>Chanyeol se lo pasó de lo más aburrido con los Byun y es que su novio proviene de una familia adinerada, sus reuniones es sólo para hablar de economía y política y algo de arte. Chanyeol desearía que alguien lo sacará de ahí, pero tuvo que soportar toda la tarde.</p><p>...............</p><p>El día ha llegado, Chanyeol saldrá a Seúl con su padre por la mañana, así que ha preparado todas sus cosas, cuando le entregaron los resultados de su examen, se sorprendió al ver qué quedó en su primera opción por su alto puntaje, y que definitivamente iría a Seúl, aunque una parte deseaba que su opción fuera Busan, ya no había marcha atrás dejará su pueblo, a sus amigos, su familia y a JongIn.</p><p>Después de poner sus cosas en orden, sale hacia la casa de JongIn, por suerte Baekhyun se tuvo que ir un día antes por qué su padre tenía una reunión importante y aprovechó para llevárselo, así Chanyeol no tendrá interrupción en su tiempo con su mejor amigo.</p><p>JongIn se emociona al ver a Chanyeol en la puerta y lo hace pasar de inmediato suben a su habitación.</p><p>- Yeol, ¿no creí que vendrías hoy?</p><p>- ¿Porqué Nini?</p><p>- Porqué mañana te vas...- dijo con la voz apagada.</p><p>- ¿Tú crees que me voy a ir sin despedirme de ti?</p><p>- Pues.... sería menos doloroso.</p><p>- Ahh!!! - suspira- ven aquí Nini- lo envuelve en sus enormes brazos.</p><p>Y de la nada siente los sollozos de su amigo.</p><p>- Juré....que no... Iba...a...llorar- apenas podía hablar.</p><p>- Ya tranquilo mi Nini, nos veremos pronto, yo estaré viniendo a visitar a mis padres, y cuando tú gustes podrás ir a verme a Seúl- ante esa propuesta no sabe si JongIn podría, pues su amigo ya estará viviendo con el odioso rubio.</p><p>- Lo siento... Yeolie...</p><p>- No te disculpes, yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, si pudiera te empacó en una de mis maletas y te llevó conmigo-y no era broma a él estaba dispuesto a hacer eso.</p><p>Pasaron un tiempo así abrazados, después Chanyeol se separó un poco y limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que aún escurrían por las mejillas del menor, y después su cita se fijó en sus labios, esos labios que se ven tan tentadores, (aún recuerda su primer beso, ese beso que le lo hizo estremecer su corazón, ese día tuvo miedo por lo que sintió y decidió ignorarlo porque no quería perder la amistad de JongIn, por un intenso deseo de querer más de su amigo) pasó su pulgar por los labios de JongIn quien por reacción separó ligeramente los labios y lo vió como una invitación a probarlos, y se acercó lentamente hasta tocarlos, un beso tierno y dulce, suave y lento, y las lágrimas de JongIn salían de nuevo, era salado ahora ese beso, tenía todos los sabores, pero el corazón de JongIn no podía soportar más, porque no era justo, Chanyeol se va con alguien más, y él se quedará anhelando más de su único gran amor.</p><p>Pero Chanyeol intensificó más el beso, impidiendo que JongIn se alejará de él, y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, y era un momento de pasión y de deseo que envolvió a los dos amigos.</p><p>JongIn recobro la cordura y se separó de su amigo mirándolo con miedo en su mirada.</p><p>Chanyeol acarició su mejilla, y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo.</p><p>- JongIn, Nini pídeme que no me vaya, pídeme que me quedé contigo- había una súplica en su voz y en su mirada.</p><p>Continúa....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confesión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-JongIn, Nini pídeme que no me vaya, pídeme que me quedé contigo- había una súplica en su voz y en su mirada.</p><p>JongIn tembló, todo su cuerpo estaba en shock, ¿Que era exactamente lo que Chanyeol quería? Pero él deseaba que él se quedara.</p><p>- Yo...Yeol....- su voz temblaba.</p><p>El teléfono de Chanyeol comenzó a sonar insistente, él no quería contestar, sólo quería que JongIn le dijera algo. Pero su teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Lo sacó y vió el nombre de Baek parpadear en la pantalla.</p><p>- Maldición...- miró a su amigo, quien de inmediato supo que pasaba.</p><p>- Contesta Chanyeol...- le dijo con voz fría.</p><p>Chanyeol respondió.</p><p>- ¿Que pasa Baek?- escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía su novio- podemos hablar después, estoy un poco ocupado, sí ya está mi mudanza, te habló luego....si yo... también- esto último lo susurró pero JongIn no era tonto y sabía que era lo que dijo- lo siento yo ... - se dirigió a JongIn pidiendo disculpas.</p><p>- No tienes porque disculparte Yeol, tú y yo no somos nada y tu novio- recalcó esas palabras - te está esperando en Seúl, yo no puedo pedirte que te quedes porque aquí no hay nada para ti, ve Yeolie y disfruta de tu nueva vida.</p><p>En ese momento Chanyeol comprendió que JongIn no siente lo mismo por él, que sólo lo ve como a un amigo.</p><p>JongIn creé que Chanyeol sólo entró en pánico por lo nuevo que va a vivir, y que de alguna manera quiere que sea él quien lo detenga, no quiere interferir en la vida de su amigo de esa manera, no quiere que Chanyeol terminé frustrado y arrepintiendose y al final lo culpe a él. Tiene que ser valiente y enfrentar su nueva vida.</p><p>- Perdón Nini, yo...- dijo algo decepcionado- tienes razón debo irme, porque Baek está esperando por mí en Seúl...me voy cuídate, yo te visitaré cuando venga por aquí y... Te llamaré ¿Está bien?- miró de forma cariñosa a su amigo, porqué sabe que no habrá nada más entre ellos.</p><p>Le dió un último abrazo y salió de la casa de su amigo con los ánimos hasta por los suelos.</p><p>Por su parte JongIn se desmoronó en el piso de su habitación, llevándose su mano a su pecho y llorando como un niño pequeño, era tanto el dolor de perder a Chanyeol, sabía que era difícil volver a estar como antes, como siempre, que sus vidas han tomado caminos diferentes y difícilmente se volverán a cruzar.</p><p>.............</p><p>Casi un año después</p><p>JongIn prepara su equipaje es hora de empezar una nueva vida en la universidad, carga su pesada valija y su madre lo espera en la puerta de su casa.</p><p>- ¿Listo mi amor?- pregunta con cariño su madre.</p><p>- Si mami, vamos- mira por última vez su casa, ésta se encuentra vacía, toda la familia Kim se muda a la ciudad.</p><p>Y no sabe si es el destino jugando con él, pero días antes de llenar sus solicitudes para la Universidad, el padre de JongIn recibió un ascenso en su trabajo, pero tenían que mudarse a la ciudad, JongIn tuvo que cambiar sus opciones para estudiar su licenciatura y junto a su familia arreglaron todo para la mudanza.</p><p>Seúl es su nuevo destino, cuando se lo platicó a Chanyeol por teléfono, éste se alegró tanto que prometió ayudarle en buscar un departamento, y es que él le expresó a su familia sus ganas de vivir aparte, ser independiente, su padre lo apoyó y ahora compartirá departamento con otro universitario, por suerte Sehun también decidió mudarse a la ciudad y quedaron en la misma universidad y la misma facultad de biología Marina.</p><p>Aunque Sehun decidió quedarse en los dormitorios del campus.</p><p>Lo único que le daba tristeza es dejar a su hyung, el profesor Do Kyungsoo, y aunque tuvieron muchas salidas nada con fin romántico;bueno al menos por parte del menor, Kyungsoo tenía la esperanza que al graduarse JongIn él pudiera formalizar algo con su menor, pero se le rompió el corazón al saber de su mudanza a miles de kilómetros lejos de él, JongIn le tomó mucho cariño y  espera que de vez en cuando puedan reunirse, aunque sabe que es algo difícil.</p><p>Y ahora está camino a Seúl con su familia, Chanyeol lo recogerá en la nueva casa de los Kim para llevar a JongIn a su nuevo departamento.</p><p>Chanyeol...pues para él ha sido difícil adaptarse a su nueva vida, y no tanto por la universidad, es más por acostumbrarse a su vida junto a Baekhyun y es que aunque el rubio es adorable, también suele ser demasiado mandón, caprichoso, celoso y sobre todo quisquilloso. Lo primero que le molestó a Chan es llegar al nuevo departamento y ver qué esté era de lujo no era para nada el que habían "decidido" por internet, después Baek le explicó que el lugar era un regalo de su padre, Chanyeol dijo que era mejor él buscar otro lugar, pero su novio lo evitó armando un verdadero drama, diciéndole que sólo era pretexto para abandonarlo solo y a su suerte. Chanyeol lo dejó pasar y como no quiere ser un mantenido, él corre con los gastos de   mantenimiento y compra la despensa.</p><p>También otra cosa que le ha molestado mucho al alto es el alma fiestera de su novio, el bajito ama ir a cada fiesta que se ofrece en la universidad, Chanyeol a veces lo acompaña pero el odia ese ambiente, y su novio se vuelve muy pesado, toma hasta casi perder la conciencia y termina cuidándolo toda la noche y al otro día curar su resaca.</p><p>¿Pero es feliz? No hasta que su mejor amigo, su Nini le avisó que iría a Seúl y le pidió ayuda con la búsqueda de un lugar para vivir, por suerte un chico de su facultad buscaba un compañero para compartir un departamento y Chanyeol no dudó en conectarlo con JongIn, por suerte los dos llegaron a un buen acuerdo y ahora va a esperar a su amigo en la nueva casa de los Kim para ayudarlo con su mudanza.</p><p>Sabe que tener cerca a JongIn de nuevo, será lo mejor que le ha pasado hasta ahora, desde que se alejó de él no ha sido feliz.</p><p>..........</p><p>Chanyeol y JongIn van rumbo al edificio donde residirá el menor, JongIn se ve muy emocionado y no ha dejado de preguntar muchas cosas.</p><p>- ¿Y cómo conoces a Lay?- su nuevo compañero es de China y se llama Yixing aunque le gusta que le digan Lay.</p><p>- Estudia en la misma facultad que yo, sólo que él va un grado mayor.</p><p>- ¡Oh! ¿Y es agradable? Bueno cuando yo hablé con él por teléfono se escuchaba un poco adormilado, pero era amable.</p><p>- Si es muy agradable y ama el baile como tú.</p><p>- Eso es fantástico Yeolie,ya quiero conocerlo.</p><p>- Ya casi llegamos.... Pareces un niño pequeño Nini- dice enternecido el mayor.</p><p>- Perdón estoy emocionado y nervioso también- confiesa.</p><p>- No te preocupes todo será perfecto.</p><p>Llegaron al edificio, Chanyeol ayudo a JongIn con una valija la más grande y pesada, subieron al elevador hasta el cuarto piso y tocaron en el departamento número 406.</p><p>Los recibió un chico alto pero no tanto como ellos, de piel clara, linda sonrisa que le hacía formarse oyuelos en las mejillas y ojos adormilados.</p><p>- Hola,¿ debes ser JongIn?- pregunta de inmediato, y observa a Chanyeol- ¡Oh! Chan no te había visto.</p><p>Chanyeol lo saluda y Lay los deja pasar.</p><p>- Está un poco desordenado pero no he podido limpiar en estos días,de verdad lo siento, tengo muchos trabajos y tareas.</p><p>- No te preocupes hyung, yo te ayudaré una ves me instale- dice amable el moreno.</p><p>Lay de inmediato le cae bien el chico.</p><p>Lo dirige a su habitación, donde sólo hay una cama y un mueble para su ropa y un pequeño escritorio.</p><p>Pero para JongIn es más que suficiente, y le es agradable el lugar.</p><p>Al cabo de dos horas, los dos terminan de ordenar la habítacion y es que Chanyeol se negó a irse y dejar sólo a JongIn acomodando sus cosas.</p><p>- Listo Yeol... Tengo hambre- se quejó con un puchero, Chanyeol se pierde en esa adorable expresión de su amigo.</p><p>- ¿Vamos a comer algo?- reacciona.</p><p>- Si, pero ¿crees que Lay hyung ya haya comido?- dice preocupado.</p><p>Chanyeol creé que su amigo es lindo al preocuparse por su nuevo compañero.</p><p>- Pues vamos a preguntarle- dice feliz.</p><p>Al final los tres terminaron en un local de hamburguesas, y Lay está feliz de que lo hayan incluido en sus planes.</p><p>Y es así como los tres empiezan a formar una linda amistad.</p><p>...........</p><p>Baekhyun vive enojado con el mundo desde que Kim JongIn llegó a la ciudad a arruinar su vida, y es que ahora Chanyeol quiere pasar la mayoría del tiempo con él,y eso lo está volviendo loco.</p><p>Ahora no sabe cómo atraer a su novio de nuevo a él.</p><p>- ¿A dónde vas? - se levanta del sofá, cuando ve que Chanyeol va a salir bien vestido y con su chaqueta en la mano.</p><p>- Voy con mis amigos a ver una película, ayer te pregunté que actividad tenías hoy y tú me dijiste que irías a la fiesta de Jhony- dijo relajado,pues no tiene por sentirse culpable con él.</p><p>- Ya cambié de opinión, voy con ustedes, espérame, sólo voy por un suéter y mi cartera- entra rápido a la habitación que comparten y no tarda en salir con lo ya mencionado.</p><p>Chanyeol no está feliz,porque Baekhyun siempre busca una forma de molestar a JongIn, y eso lo desespera, siempre termina dando por terminado la salida o la reunión y regresar con un malhumorado novio y eso no es agradable. </p><p>Llegan al cine donde ya están Lay y JongIn, de inmediato se siente la tensión, cuando los saluda Baekhyun con cara de pocos amigos y se aferra al brazo de Chanyeol, para dejar claro con quién va el alto.</p><p>Pero JongIn lo ignora y sigue su plática con Lay. Y al poco tiempo se incluye Chanyeol, dejando al lago al rubio, pero es que Baekhyun no entiende de que están hablando, pues es una aventura que vivieron hace semanas cuando el andaba en una de esas fiestas.</p><p>Decidieron entrar a la sala del cine y Baekhyun, pasó el tiempo haciendo cariños a su novio, al principio JongIn se sentía incómodo, pero Lay le ayudó a distraerse con su opiniones acerca de la película, al final fue un tiempo agradable.</p><p>.............</p><p>Chanyeol nunca había sentido celos de la amistad entre Lay y JongIn, y es que a él siempre lo incluían en sus planes, ya sea dentro de su departamento o para salir a divertirse, pero ahora con lo posesivo que se ha vuelto Baekhyun, que no lo deja ni respirar, los otros chicos ya hacen planes solos y salen juntos.</p><p>Y ahora en este instante, está sintiendo unos celos ¿Porqué?</p><p>Está en el departamento que ellos comparten, cuando él llegó sin avisar porque a última hora su novio salió, corrió para verlos a ellos y su sorpresa fue verlos en su sala, con cojines en el piso, un cuenco lleno de palomitas y una cubeta de pollo frito, ¿Pero que lo hizo ponerse celoso?</p><p>Cuando tocó, Lay le dijo que pasara y los vió acostados muy juntos, mientras Lay le daba palomitas en la boca a su JongIn, su JongIn.</p><p>JongIn le hizo señas para que se acostara a un lado de él, dejando al menor en medio, y todo estaba bien mientras comían y bromeaban. Si todo estaba bien hasta que Lay tocó la mejilla de JongIn.</p><p>- Nini eres como un osito adorable- JongIn se sonrojó por lo dicho por su hyung.</p><p>Y Chanyeol bueno él sólo, se levantó molesto.</p><p>- ¿Porqué le dices Nini?- reclamándole a Lay.</p><p>- Pues así como tú lo llamas, y es tierno le queda ese apodo.</p><p>- Yeol siéntate y no seas así con hyung.</p><p>Y es así como Chanyeol empezó a perder la confianza de ellos dos estuvieran solos, y es que notó cierto interés de Lay en su amigo y eso no lo soportaba.</p><p>..................</p><p>JongIn se siente muy bien, Yixing es muy atento con él, lo cuida y está al pendiente siempre, ahora se han inscrito en una academia de baile, y hoy es su primera clase, así que se han preparado con su ropa deportiva y salen con sus mochilas con lo necesario para la clase.</p><p>Entran a las instalaciones y hay varios salones, en algunos se ven chicas con sus tutús y zapatillas de ballet clásico, entras se ven chicas y chicos bailando hip hop, curiosos andaban observando, hasta que llegaron a su salón asignado, había varios chicos calentando, y su profesor dando algunas instrucciones.</p><p>Los presentaron con el resto del grupo y comenzaron su clase, con el talento que tienen los dos no se les hace difícil, llevar el ritmo de la clase, al final su profesor los felicita al igual que sus compañeros.</p><p>Salen muy felices de la academia cuando JongIn expresa su hambre.</p><p>- ¡Hyung! Vamos a comer, anda- lo jala de su brazo, como un niño pequeño.</p><p>- Vamos al restaurante de comida china- dice con una sonrisa.</p><p>Toman asiento y ordenan...</p><p>Están platicando y comiendo animadamente, la verdad JongIn nunca creyó que pudiera encontrar también amigo en su compañero de departamento.</p><p>- Nini...¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dice cambiando abrupto el tema.</p><p>- Si adelante hyung- dice relajado.</p><p>- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- Lay dijo inesperadamente y JongIn se quedó helado ante la propuesta.</p><p>- Yo...hyung...yo- y sólo tartamudeaba y no sabía que decir.</p><p>- Mira,no lo tomes como algo serio, formal, sólo probemos ¿Sí? Es más, mañana hay una fiesta en la casa de mi primo Kris, anda vamos juntos- dice con una tranquila sonrisa.</p><p>- Está... está bien... pero, aún no estoy seguro, hyung yo no te quiero lastimar- dice preocupado.</p><p>Pero Lay sabe de sus sentimientos por Chanyeol y le molestaba que ese gigante sea tan idiota y no note todo lo que hace JongIn por él.</p><p>Terminan de comer y regresan a su departamento, grande es su sorpresa al ver a Chanyeol, sentado junto a la puerta jugando con su celular.  </p><p>- Yeolie....¿ Que haces aquí?- se acerca primero JongIn.</p><p>- Estaba solo en mi departamento y me aburrí, así que vine a verlos,pero me lleve una sorpresa de que no están aquí.</p><p>- Nos hubieras llamado,estábamos en el restaurante Chino de aquí a la vuelta- se queja su mejor amigo.</p><p>- No, apenas llegué no te preocupes.</p><p>- Ya vamos a entrar- dice Lay mientras abre la puerta del departamento.</p><p>Pasan los tres, JongIn deja su mochila en el perchero de la entrada y Lay hace los mismo, Chanyeol los mira con curiosidad,pues los ve muy deportivos.</p><p>- ¿Salieron a hacer ejercicio?- por fin pregunta.</p><p>- No, ya vamos a clases de baile, Lay hyung me convenció de que fuéramos juntos,me pareció excelente idea.</p><p>- ¡Ah ya veo!- dijo no muy contento.</p><p>- Iré a darme una ducha, no me tardo- dijo JongIn perdiéndose por el pasillo a su habitación.</p><p>Lay sólo ha observado las expresiones de Chanyeol, y sabe que de algún modo ya le empieza a molestar su cercanía con JongIn y eso le da cierta alegría, ahora está más seguro de llevar a cabo su plan.</p><p>- Sabes Chan, le he propuesto a JongIn que...- formó una sonrisa- bueno que salgamos juntos.</p><p>Chanyeol no esperaba eso, de verdad nunca se imaginó que Lay le dijera directamente que estaba interesado en su mejor amigo.</p><p>- ¡Ah! ¿Y que te dijo?- dijo muy interesado.</p><p>- Pues me dará una oportunidad,mañana saldremos juntos, estoy muy emocionado ¿Qué piensas que le gustará más a Nini? Tú eres quien lo conoce más.</p><p>- Pues no sabría decirte, sólo espero no lo lastimes, él es muy sensible.</p><p>- ¿Porqué debería de lastimarlo? Es algo que nunca he pensado en hacer, él se ha encontrado en un amor unilateral, esa persona ni siquiera se da cuenta de la maravillosa persona que tiene, yo no creo ser quien lo lastime, yo estoy para reconstruir su corazón.</p><p>¿Amor unilateral? ¿Pero de quién ha estado enamorado JongIn? ¿Porqué nunca se lo platicó a él? El día que conozca a esa persona se encargará de destrozarle de igual manera su corazón, solo un idiota no podría ver lo perfecto que es su mejor amigo.</p><p>......................</p><p>Beakhyun está listo para ir a una fiesta, está vez convenció a su novio de ir con él, y eso lo hace muy feliz.</p><p>Llegan a la gran casa, está lleno de chicos y chicas, dispuestos a divertirse, más que una casa es una residencia, hasta alberca tiene en su gran jardín trasero y hay muchos adentro disfrutando del cálido clima.</p><p>Chanyeol mira a su alrededor con aburrimiento, él hasta ahora no ha reconocido a nadie, Baekhyun saluda a medio mundo, tal parece es el alma de las fiestas, llega un chico alto, con piel bronceada y se acerca demasiado a su novio.</p><p>- Hola Baek, me alegra que estés aquí, pensé que está vez no vendrías, nos dejaste plantados la última vez- le reclama el chico.</p><p>- Perdón, es que ese día salí con mi novio, y bueno hoy lo traje conmigo- dijo tomándolo de su brazo-él es mi novio Chanyeol- dice muy orgulloso- él es mi amigo Lucas.</p><p>El chico hace una reverencia y le sonríe muy tierno, a pesar de su estatura.</p><p>Siguen platicando Lucas y Baekhyun, Chanyeol se aburre y decide dar una vuelta por la casa a ver si encuentra a alguien conocido, hasta que ve a un alto, castaño y mirada seria, sin duda es Sehun.</p><p>Camina hacia él, tal vez le de información sobre JongIn, tal vez le dijo a dónde iría con Lay.</p><p>- Sehun- lo llama y él voltea de inmediato.</p><p>- Chanyeol¿que haces aquí?- pregunta muy sorprendido.</p><p>- Oye ¿sabes algo de JongIn?- pregunta sin tantos rodeos.</p><p>- ¿JongIn? Si tú pasas más tiempo con él, pero... !Oh! Mira ahí viene con su amigo Lay.</p><p>Chanyeol se voltea de inmediato y sonríe al verlo.</p><p>JongIn se sorprende al ver a Chan ahí, sabe lo mucho que odia ese tipo de fiestas, pero se acerca para saludarlo.</p><p>- Hola ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunta igual de sorprendido que Sehun.</p><p>- ¿Qué acaso tengo cara de aburrido? Sehun preguntó lo mismo.</p><p>- Lo siento Yeol, pero siempre dices que no te gustan estás fiestas.</p><p>- Si, a ti tampoco Nini- contra atacó Chanyeol.</p><p>- Si es verdad, pero Lay me invitó y es que es la casa de su primo Kris.</p><p>- Ya veo Lay- dijo algo enfadado.</p><p>Lay se acercó con unas bebidas y le dió una al menor.</p><p>- Ten Nini...hace calor- dijo sonriendo- Chanyeol ¿Que haces aquí?- y Lay hizo la misma cara que los menores.</p><p>- Vine con mi novio felices- se aleja muy molesto.</p><p>Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos por su actitud. Decidieron unirse al ambiente  de la fiesta.</p><p>Ya entrada la noche, Barkhyun se había perdido con quién sabe quién y Chanyeol estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la alberca, ya no había nadie adentro nadando, todos estaban adentro bebiendo y bailando, él estaba muy aburrido pero no podía irse y dejaste a su borracho novio solo.</p><p>Vió como JongIn salía de la casa, con dos vasos de ponche en sus manos.</p><p>- Yeolliie- dijo con emoción, Chanyeol comprendió que ya estaba borracho también- veeennn....¿quueresss?</p><p>Se acercó rápido para ayudarlo y le quitó los vasos de sus manos, los dejó en una mesa cercana.</p><p>- Ya bebiste demasiado Nini, tú nunca bebes ¿Y Lay? ¿Creí que te cuidaba?</p><p>- ¿Lay? ¿Hyung, mi hyung?- dice algo desorientado.</p><p>- Si ese Lay y no es tuyo- dijo regañandolo.</p><p>- Layyy... él... él...no sé...- se quedó pensativo, después miró a Chanyeol, se veía tan guapo como siempre y con esa mirada seria se veía aún más maduro  que le acelera el corazón ¿Porqué no puede sacarlo de su corazón? ¿Porqué aún está en su mente ese beso que se dieron hace más de un año? Ese beso qué lo hizo llorar por mucho tiempo y por lo que no ha podido aceptar a nadie más en su vida porqué él sólo tienes ojos para su Yeolie, y de la nada comenzó a llorar, muchísimo.</p><p>Chanyeol se espantó al ver de esa forma a su amigo, y lo primero que pensó es que Lay le había hecho algo.</p><p>- ¿Que pasa Nini? ¿Lay te hizo algo?</p><p>- Él... él...no...no.... Yeolie no .... puedo...no puedo mentirle y salir...yo...amo a alguien más...lo amo y me duele...mi corazón... Yeolie...me duele mi corazón.</p><p>Chanyeol sintió como un gran dolor atravesar su pecho, ¿Desde cuando sufre JongIn por alguien? ¿Quién es?</p><p>Lo abraza y trata de calmarlo,pero JongIn no deja de llorar, mira a su alrededor no ve a Lay, pero tampoco a Baekhyun, así que decide llevar a su amigo al departamento.</p><p>...................</p><p>Baekhyun está jadeando y gimiendo sin control, el chico sobre de él lo está llevando al más exquisito orgasmo y no es la primera vez, es una de sus aventuras, por eso ama ir a las fiestas, hay mucho tipo de diversión.</p><p>- ¡Ohhh! Lucas estuviste maravilloso.</p><p>- ¿De verdad? ¿Y tú novio? Pensé que no pasaría nada, con él aquí en la fiesta.</p><p>- Chanyeol, ama a alguien más, sabes es tan tonto que no se ha dado cuenta, ya me cansé de esperar algo de él.</p><p>- ¿Y porqué no lo dejas? Yo estoy dispuesto a darte todo, hermoso- dice Lucas depositando un beso en el hombro desnudo de Baekhyun.</p><p>- Lo he pensado, pero tengo mi orgullo no se lo quiero dejar tan fácil a Kim JongIn, no tendrá tan fácil a mi novio.</p><p>- Me das escalofríos, espero nunca ser tu enemigo.</p><p>- Tonto...¿ Otra ronda?</p><p>Lucas asiente y comienza a besar de nuevo al rubio, estaba dispuesto a aprovechar la noche con él.</p><p>.................</p><p>Lay buscaba por toda la casa a JongIn, estaban bailando el menor estaba un poco borracho y decidió ir a la cocina por un agua mineral, cuando regresó donde lo había dejado ya no estaba.</p><p>Preguntó a todos por ahí, pero nadie recuerda haberlo visto, salió al jardín tenía miedo que haya caído por accidente a la alberca, pero no había nadie afuera.</p><p>Entró de nuevo y decidió marcarle a su celular...nada ...</p><p>Pero algo le hizo marcarle a Chanyeol, él tampoco estaba por ningún lado y su novio seguía en la fiesta besándose con otro chico.</p><p>Marca y no contesta....</p><p>Se rinde y decide regresar al departamento, tal vez si este ahí JongIn. No vuelve a dejarlo solo.</p><p>.....................</p><p>Chanyeol llevaba cargando a JongIn, ya se había quedado dormido en el auto.</p><p>Entró al departamento y lo llevó directo a su habitación. Lo recostó y antes de alejarse, JongIn lo abrazó atrayendolo con él a la cama.</p><p>Chanyeol se quedó recostado a su lado, mirando como dormía tranquilamente  su Nini. Suspiró profundamente y acarició su rostro, y luego pasó suavemente sus dedos por sus labios, esos labios que tanto deseaba besar una vez más, y tal vez no era correcto lo que iba a hacer, pero quería probarlos por última vez, se acercó y rozó sus labios en los esponjados de JongIn, se sentía tan bien, y quiso besar un poco más, inconscientemente JongIn respondió al beso, y ya estaban abrazados en la cama de una forma muy íntima, Chanyeol acariciaba la cintura de su amigo, él amaba esa cintura tan delicada y bien formada, hubiera seguido más, pero escuchó ruido en la entrada de departamento, es seguro que Lay llegó, antes de separarse le susurró a JongIn en su oído.</p><p>- Te amo mi Nini, siempre lo he hecho.</p><p>JongIn se removió un poco, pero no se despertó, en ese instante entró Lay.</p><p>- ¡Oh gracias a Dios! JongIn está aquí.</p><p>- Pues sí, yo tuve que traerlo estaba muy borracho y a ti no te vi por ningún lado, si vas a salir con JongIn cuídalo Lay.</p><p>- Claro que lo estaba cuidando, sólo fuí por algo para bajarle la borrachera, pero cuando lo busqué ya no lo encontré, y tú dejaste a tu novio solo en esa fiesta.</p><p>- Baek se sabe cuidar solo- dijo sin preocupación.</p><p>Lay sonrió con suficiencia, y miró con una ceja alzada a Chanyeol.</p><p>- ¿Acaso ya no te importa tú noviecito?- le cuestionó.</p><p>- No es eso, además es algo que no es de tu incumbencia.</p><p>- Como digas...</p><p>Chanyeol decidió irse y regresar a su departamento, pero si le entró la preocupación por Baek y decidió regresar a la fiesta a buscarlo.</p><p>Lay logró confirmar sus sospechas, no podía creer lo bobo que podía llegar a ser su amigo, de verdad que Chanyeol no podía darse cuenta de nada.</p><p>...................</p><p>Chanyeol llegó a las casa de Kris, apesar de pasar la media noche aún había muchas personas divirtiéndose, buscó por todos lados a su novio pero no lo encontró, decidió marcarle a su teléfono, pero no le respondió, después una chica lo reconoció y se le acercó.</p><p>- Chanyeol ¿buscas a Baek?- le preguntó.</p><p>- Si, ¿lo has visto?</p><p>- Si está arriba me parece que en la habitación del fondo.</p><p>Chanyeol sintió una opresión en su pecho, sabía a qué subían los chicos a las habitaciones en las fiestas, y para que hacerse Idiota, tiene tiempo sospechando de que su novio le es infiel, pues tal vez es hora de confirmarlo.</p><p>Llega a la habitación del fondo y se oye ruido dentro de ella, pega su oreja a la puerta para poder oir mejor.</p><p>- ahh~~ SI ASÍ~~ más duro,por dios~~ Oh Lucaaaass.</p><p>- Vamos baeky vente para mi... bebé.</p><p>Se alejó ya era suficiente lo que había escuchado decidió regresar al departamento, para poder preparar sus maletas, no piensa seguir viviendo una mentira con él.</p><p>................</p><p>Cuando Baekhyun regresó a su departamento, no encontró a Chanyeol en la habitación que comparten, así que se asomó en la habitación de huéspedes, y ahí estaba profundamente dormido.</p><p>Sonrió por lo tierno que se ve su novio durmiendo y es que apesar de todo él lo ama y se niega a perderlo, se acerca el para darle un beso en su frente.</p><p>Y se va a acostar a la otra habitación....</p><p>Al día siguiente, Chan es el primero en levantarse, se da una ducha y se dirige a la cocina a preparar un café, lo está bebiendo cuando sale Baek de la habitación, se acerca a él con una sonrisa, ignorando que él ya sabe toda la verdad.</p><p>- Baekhyun...- lo detuvo antes de que lo besará- me voy hoy de este departamento.</p><p>El rubio se quedó totalmente en shock.</p><p>- No Channie ¿Porqué?</p><p>- Tú y yo ya no funcionamos juntos, acéptalo, tú tienes que salir a buscar sexo con otras personas, porque yo ya no siento nada por ti, mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más.</p><p>- ¿Sexo? ¿De que hablas? Yo te amo a ti Channie, te amo.</p><p>- Ayer te oí, en una de las habítaciones estabas  con tu amigo Lucas y no trates de engañarme porque sé que eras tú. </p><p>- Yo.... Chan lo siento... perdoname no lo vuelvo a hacer te lo juro...pero no me dejes...me muero si me dejas.</p><p>- Lo siento Baekhyun, pero esto se terminó y deseo que encuentres alguien que pueda darte por completo su corazón.</p><p>Chanyeol se dirigió a la salida y ahí ya estaban sus maletas antes de salir, Baek se volvió a acercar.</p><p>- ¿Es por él?- Chanyeol se giró a mirarlo- ¿Es por Kim JongIn?</p><p>- ¿Porqué lo mencionas en esto?- dijo molesto.</p><p>- Porqué ese idiota ha estado enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo, y el muy maldito no se alejo de ti, harta enamorarte también.</p><p>- JongIn...no es ningún maldito y él no me ama, yo sí lo amo desde hace mucho, antes de conocerte y fuí un ciego al no darme cuenta.</p><p>- Eres un idiota...nunca te has dado cuenta de como te mira, él te ama Park...</p><p>Chanyeol con esas palabras salió corriendo del departamento con sus maletas y su corazón emocionado al mil... ¿De verdad es tan ciego? ¿Él es el idiota que ha lastimado el corazón de JongIn?</p><p>Sube a su auto y maneja hasta el departamento de JongIn, sube con el corazón acelerado, tiene que confesarle todo a su Nini, no puede esperar más tiempo.</p><p>Toca la puerta y es Lay quien abre las puerta.</p><p>- ¿Chanyeol? ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunta algo adormilado.</p><p>- Necesito hablar con JongIn- dice agitado.</p><p>- Él sigue durmiendo en su habitación, recuerda que anoche bebió demasiado, pero pasa.</p><p>Chanyeol entró y no sabía que hacer si sentarse a esperarlo o ir a despertarlo..</p><p>Lay nota su nerviosismo.</p><p>- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunta interesado.</p><p>- Lay ¿Cuánto te gusta JongIn? Sé sincero conmigo por favor.</p><p>- ¿Porqué lo preguntas?</p><p>- Sólo responde...</p><p>- Me gusta mucho, tanto que sólo lo quiero ver feliz</p><p>- No salgas más con él...- le dijo confundiendo a Lay.</p><p>- ¿Puedo saber porqué? Tú tienes a Baekhyun, ¿Porqué JongIn no puede salir con alguien?</p><p>- Yo terminé con Baekhyun, lo he dejado.</p><p>- ¿Porqué lo has hecho?- dijo casi media sonrisa.</p><p>- Yo ....yo...estoy enamorado de JongIn, amo a mi mejor amigo.</p><p>En ese momento notan la presencia de JongIn en el pasillo y por su expresión él escuchó la confesión de Chanyeol.</p><p>- Vaya- dice Lay- ya era hora Chanyeol... hay que empujarte demasiado para que aceptes tus sentimientos, me voy los dejó solos para que hablen y...- se giró hacia Chan- no lo lastimes no lo hagas llorar, te cuelgo Park.</p><p>Lay salió del departamento. Él ya había hecho su parte. Ahora sólo era cuestión de que Chanyeol no lo arruine.</p><p>- JongIn...- se acercó a él, que permanecía estático en el mismo lugar, lo abrazó- es verdad lo que escuchaste, te amo y soy un tonto por no haberlo notado antes.</p><p>- Yeol...no mientas- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.</p><p>- No lo hago bebé, te amo desde hace mucho, creo que desde que te conocí y he sido un estúpido en no notarlo.</p><p>- Yeol...yo también te amo, desde siempre, y creo que estoy soñando justo ahora.</p><p>- ¿Porqué lo dices? No es un sueño, esto que sentimos es real.</p><p>- Pero...¿ Y tu novio?</p><p>- Lo dejé, desde hace mucho quería dejarlo, yo sólo quiero estar contigo ¿Aceptas ser mi novio?</p><p>JongIn se sorprende por la repentina propuesta, pero está muy feliz que llora de la emoción.</p><p>- Si, si quiero- le responde combina gran sonrisa.</p><p>Chanyeol limpió las lágrimas de su ahora novio y se acercó para besar de nuevo sus labios, esos labios que ahora soon su adicción.</p><p>Continúa...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Amor Perfecto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días han pasado, JongIn sintiéndose en un sueño, pero a su lado está Chanyeol para recordarle que todo es real.</p><p>Por el momento Chanyeol vive con ellos en el departamento, y Lay se encargó de improvisarle una cama en la sala. No quiere que vaya a propasarse con Nini por ningún motivo,"manos quietas" le dice en todo momento. A JongIn sólo le da risa lo protector que es su hyung con él.</p><p>- Y bien bebé¿que quieres comer hoy?- pregunta Chanyeol mientras abraza a su moreno por la espalda y se dirigen juntos a la cocina.</p><p>- No lo sé...- se queda pensando Chanyeol le empieza a dar besitos en su cuello y JongIn se sonroja y ríe- espera Yeol, me haces cosquillas.</p><p>- Es que eres delicioso, te quiero comer todo el tiempo- pega su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del menor.</p><p>- ¿En serio? ¿Me quieres comer?- pregunta JongIn con algo de diversión.</p><p>- Mjmmm...- asiente- estoy buscando departamento para que podamos vivir tú y yo solos.</p><p>- ¡Oh!- se sorprende JongIn- y ¿Lay hyung? Es que me daría pena dejarlo solo.</p><p>- ¿Te parece buscarle compañero?- propone Chanyeol para dejar más tranquilo a su novio.</p><p>- Sí, estaría bien, pero debemos hablar con él primero.</p><p>- Hecho, está tarde hablamos con él.</p><p>Chanyeol se alejó un poco, para adentrarse a la cocina, y empieza a sacar los ingredientes para prepararle algo a su Nini.</p><p>- ¿Que vas a preparar Yeol?- lo mira desde la isla de la cocina,con su rostro recargado en sus manos.</p><p>- Para mi bebé, mi receta especial de pollo frito y una guarnición de verduras y arroz.</p><p>- Mmm...sabes lo que me gusta.</p><p>- Claro, te conozco de toda la vida.</p><p>Pasaron la tarde cocinando y dándose cariño, y es que no lo pueden evitar. Sienten la necesidad de demostrarse su amor en cada momento.</p><p>Lay llegó, ellos estaban sentados en la sala viendo una película.</p><p>- Veo que no pierden el tiempo,espero que te hayas comportado Chan.</p><p>JongIn se sonroja, porque justo él estaba sentado en el regazo del mayor, y sólo atina a ocultar su rostro en su cuello.</p><p>- Ya Lay, sabes que lo respeto, jamás haría nada que Nini no quiera.</p><p>- Ok eso espero...- camina a la cocina y encuentra pollo frito, arroz y verduras- Wow, es bueno tener cocinero en casa.</p><p>Chanyeol sonríe y Lay no tarda en acabar lo que quedaba en la cacerola.</p><p>Después se va con el par de tórtolos para ver la película también. JongIn intenta bajar del regazo de su novio y sentarse bien, pero Chan no se lo permite.</p><p>- Estás bien ahí - JongIn le da una mirada rápida a Lay- no le molesta- lo tranquiliza el mayor.</p><p>- Esta bien, nosé preocupen por mí, mientras no quieran tener sexo aquí mismo no importa.</p><p>- ¡Hyung!- se queja el menor y se pone rojo como un tómate.</p><p>- Nini eres adorable- sonríe Lay.</p><p>- Lay hyung, hay algo importante que queremos hablar contigo- Chanyeol decide que es momento de hablar con él.</p><p>- Si dime...</p><p>- Bueno es que hemos estado pensando alquilar un departamento para nosotros dos, tú sabes a qué me refiero- mira al mayor y Lay no cambia su expresión tranquila- es sólo que JongIn está preocupado por dejarte solo.</p><p>- Mi Nini,no te preocupes si es lo que quieren está bien, además lo imaginé, veo que necesitan su propio espacio, así qué yo ya me di a la tarea de buscar a alguien y sólo apareció.</p><p>- ¿De verdad hyung?- dijo emocionado y tranquilo el menor.</p><p>- Si y Sehun es quien quiere ocupar la habitación.</p><p>- Me alegra mucho- agregó Chanyeol.</p><p>Pasaron una tarde agradable los tres.</p><p>...................</p><p>Chanyeol ha pasado el tiempo buscando un departamento apropiado para vivir con JongIn. Tiene algo de dinero ahorrado y cree que el moreno se merece lo mejor, así que quiere pagar el alquiler de un buen departamento.</p><p>Aunque JongIn le ha dicho que él también coopera, él no tiene intención de pedirle dinero al menor. </p><p>Están aún con Lay, pero tienen hasta el fin de ese mes para  tener un lugar a dónde mudarse, Sehun ya está sólo esperando para poder ocupar la habitación que ahora es de JongIn. De hecho, ahora mismo está con ellos en el departamento.</p><p>- Y bien ¿Porqué quieres mudarte?- le pregunta Lay al menor.</p><p>- No es tan bueno vivir en los dormitorios del campus, no hay privacidad, y es complicado luego estudiar con todo el ruido que hay alrededor- está con Lay en la isla de la cocina, mientras la parejita koala, como los apodo Lay, están abrazados en la sala- ¿y siempre son así?- pregunta Sehun señalando a la sala.</p><p>- Si de hecho a veces peor, pero tanto tiempo queriéndose y no decir nada,ahora no se quieren separar.</p><p>- Llevan más de diez minutos mirándose, sin decir nada...¿es normal?</p><p>- Supongo... nunca me he enamorado, así que no sabría decirte.</p><p>Sehun se queda mirando al mayor en silencio, la verdad es que desde que terminó con Luhan se ha sentido solo y deprimido. Por eso busca nuevo amigo y espacio. Y hace tiempo que se siente atraído hacía Lay. Pero siempre pensó que el estaba enamorado de JongIn y cuando su amigo le platicó lo que hizo Lay para reunirlos a Chanyeol y a él, sabía que tenía una oportunidad con su hyung.</p><p>Sehun sonrió y se dirigió a la sala.</p><p>- Ustedes ya paren por favor, es algo molesto para mí vista, son tan empalagosos.</p><p>- Ya calla Sehunnie, así eras con ya sabes quién, no me hagas nombrarlo- le respondió JongIn.</p><p>Chanyeol sólo sonrió divertido, los menores eran realmente adorables cuando pelean.</p><p>- Está bien, ya sólo no se besen frente a mí- dijo seriamente.</p><p>- ¿Celos?- está vez Chanyeol preguntó.</p><p>- No... pero es raro ver a mi Nini con un novio, y que éste sólo quiera besuquearlo- dijo con un puchero en los labios.</p><p>- Ahora resulta que Mi JongIn, es de todos...- se quejó Chanyeol.</p><p>JongIn sólo se rió de lo divertido de la situación.</p><p>................</p><p>Chanyeol por fin encontró el departamento perfecto, no está lejos de la universidad y tiene buena ubicación. Es amplio y tiene una hermosa terraza con vista a la ciudad. No quiere perder la oportunidad así que firma el contrato, ya sólo le dará la sorpresa a su adorable novio.</p><p>JongIn acaba de salir de su clase de física, y recibe un mensaje de Chanyeol. Antes de poder leerlo, se acerca a él, Baekhyun.</p><p>- JongIn ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- le puse el rubio.</p><p>- Si, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta JongIn amable.</p><p>- Es sobre Chanyeol, mira sé que yo lo arruiné todo con él, y lo perdí, también sé que él te gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo, lo noté cuando salíamos juntos y tú forma de mirarlo- trató de enfocarse en lo que quería decirle a el menor- pero yo lo amo, y me duele mucho estar lejos de él, sé que ya está contigo, pero no has pensado en qué lo hace por venganza, ¿por mi infidelidad? Él no te había mirado de otra forma, hasta que peleó conmigo, piénsalo JongIn, no quiero que salgas herido, hasta una semana antes de separarnos él me había dicho lo mucho que me ama y hacíamos el amor cada noche. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar sus sentimientos de un día para otro?</p><p>JongIn sintió algo en su interior, pero también recordó todo lo que le dijo Chanyeol aquél día que se le declaró, no va a confiar en las palabras de su ex.</p><p>- Bueno ésa ya será mi decisión si quiero estar con él o no. Yo sólo te recomiendo que lo superes y no trates de volverte a meter en mi relación, yo confío en él, no hay nada más que decir- JongIn se dió la media vuelta para alejarse de el mayor.</p><p>Baekhyun estaba furioso y lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo antes de que se aleje.</p><p>- Mira JongIn, te recomiendo que pienses bien las cosas, quise ser amable contigo y hacer las cosas bien,pero si es lo que quieres, veremos quién gana, no vengas a llorar cuando Chanyeol vuelva conmigo.</p><p>- Bien,te deseo suerte- JongIn quitó de un jalón la mano que lo sostenía del brazo y se alejó rápidamente de él. No piensa caer en su juego.</p><p>Saca su celular y mira el mensaje de Chanyeol.</p><p>"Te tengo una sorpresa mi osito te veo en el departamento de Lay 💕 te amo bebé 🐻😘"</p><p>Y es por todos esos detalles que no duda de Chanyeol.</p><p>................</p><p>Se encuentran en el nuevo departamento y JongIn está sorprendido por el lugar, es tal y como lo imaginó, cuando Chanyeol le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa, jamás pensó en qué ya había encontrado un lugar donde vivir.</p><p>- ¿Y que te parece?- dijo con una gran sonrisa el mayor.</p><p>- Es perfecto amor, es  como lo habíamos imaginado, me encanta el baño, tiene una tina y la terraza tiene un hermosa vista,todo es tan espacioso y me encanta - se abraza a su alto novio.</p><p>- Me alegra porque ya firmé el contrato y pagué el alquiler de todo un año.</p><p>- Oh ¿En serio? Pero yo te iba a dar dinero- Chanyeol negó y lo volvió a abrazar.</p><p>- Está bien, puedes dar para la manutención ¿Te parece? Así que no te preocupes.</p><p>- Te amo Yeolie, muchísimo.</p><p>- Y yo a ti mi osito, mucho mucho.</p><p>Regresaron al departamento de Lay para darle las buenas noticias, empezarán su mudanza al siguiente día, Sehun está feliz porque el podrá vivir con su hyung, que aun ignora que le gusta.</p><p>Y organizaron una pequeña cena entre los cuatro.</p><p>Bueno pidieron pizzas y vieron películas en la sala. Son momentos que pusieron nostálgico a JongIn, va a extrañar estar así con sus amigos, tal vez más adelante lo hagan y hasta los invite a su departamento, pero será diferente eso lo sabe. Una nueva etapa en su vida va a comenzar, pero le emociona que es a lado de el hombre que ama, su Chanyeol.</p><p>.............</p><p>La mudanza no fue pesada, sus amigos los ayudaron y además no tenían muchas cosas, así que todo fue rápido.</p><p>JongIn compró algunos muebles para llenar el espacio en el departamento,un sofá mediano, una mesa redonda con sus cuatro sillas, sus respectivas camas. Y una pantalla para poder ver películas. La verdad el menor se sentía un poco mal por no cooperar para el alquiler, pero el hecho de comprar él, los muebles, lo hizo sentírse  mejor. Y Chanyeol conocía ése sentimiento, pues lo mismo le pasó con Baekhyun, así que no protestó cuando su novio le mencionó la  compra.</p><p>- Aún creo que con una cama bastaba amor- sigue en desacuerdo Chanyeol, con que duerman en habitaciones separadas.</p><p>- Ya te dije, que cada quién necesita su propio espacio. Yo tendré noches de estudio complicado y no te quiero molestar, además tu necesitas también tu espacio para inspirarte y componer.</p><p>- Tú eres mi inspiración, lo sabes bebé- Chanyeol lo sube a su regazo, para que queden frente a frente,sobre su nuevo sofá.</p><p>- Sí, lo sé- le da un tierno beso- pero de verdad es para mantener una relación armoniosa, yo quiero dormir contigo no lo niego, pero aún no es el momento de tú sabes.</p><p>- Lo sé, y te voy a respetar, no te preocupes, y puedo solo dormir contigo, no es necesario hacer otras cosas.</p><p>- Entiendo, ¿te parece si hoy dormirnos juntos en tu cama?</p><p>- Me parece perfecto, te amo, eres hermoso, gracias por aceptarme después de lo tonto que fui.</p><p>- Olvida el pasado Yeol, seamos felices juntos.</p><p>Unieron sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso, Chanyeol cada día deseaba más a su novio, pero sabia que debía esperar, JongIn es virgen y le ha dicho que aún no está listo, y él quiere que su primera vez sea realmente especial, así que esperara a que el menor le dé la señal.</p><p>..............</p><p>JongIn está muy feliz,ha recibido una llamada de Do Kyungsoo, su hyung. Y se han puesto de acuerdo para reunirse en un restaurant de Seúl. El pequeño problema que Chanyeol se molestó cuando le explicó a dónde y con quién iba a ir.</p><p>- Vamos Yeol, es mi amigo, sólo eso, nunca hubo nada más entre nosotros- trata de encontentar a su celoso novio. </p><p>- Pero sé que él te mira de otra manera Nini, eso me molesta, siempre le has gustado y no quiero que lo veas o déjame acompañarte- estaba decidido a no dejarlo ir solo.</p><p>- Yeol, no quiero que lo incómodes o le pongas malas caras, si vas a ir conmigo quiero que no te comportes como un novio posesivo y celoso ¿Entendiste? - dijo JongIn seriamente.</p><p>- Si te lo prometo mi Nini.</p><p>Los dos llegaron al lugar de la reunión, Kyungsoo ya estaba esperando en una de las mesas. Sonrió al ver a JongIn, y su corazón se agitó al ver de nuevo su bella sonrisa. Aunque algo le provocó ver a Chanyeol junto a él.</p><p>- Kyungsoo hyung, me alegra mucho verte- lo saluda JongIn muy feliz.</p><p>- Y yo a ti JongIn te ves muy bien como siempre.</p><p>Chanyeol se sintió algo olvidado y carraspeó para hacerse notar.</p><p>- ¿Recuerdas a Chanyeol?- pregunta JongIn.</p><p>- Claro fue mi alumno, ¿cierto joven Park?</p><p>- Si asi es profesor Do.</p><p>- Dime Kyungsoo, ya no eres mi alumno- dijo Kyungsoo amablemente.</p><p>- Si claro, Kyungsoo hyung.</p><p>JongIn sonrió un poco por la forma de actuar de su novio.</p><p>- Y dime ¿qué tal la universidad?- inició la conversación el mayor de los tres.</p><p>- Me encanta,aunque mi carrera es un poco complicada, siendo una rama de la biología, es de estudiar muchísimo, leer libros gruesos y hacer muchas investigaciones- dice emocionado JongIn, siempre que le preguntan sobre sus estudios.</p><p>- Siempre has sido muy listo, así que no creo que sea muy complicado para ti,pero si un día necesitas ayuda sobre algún tema en específico, sobre todo de matemáticas, no dudes en hablarme.</p><p>- Si mi Nini necesita ayuda... me tiene a mí- dijo de repente Chanyeol tomando la mano de su novio.</p><p>Kyungsoo se sintió algo incómodo por la manera de actuar de Chanyeol, y a JongIn le molestó mucho eso, era justo lo que quería evitar.</p><p>- Chan, gracias lo sé, hyung está siendo amable, no seas así- dijo bajito para calmar los celos de su tonto novio.</p><p>Al final la reunión no duró mucho, JongIn sintió que Chanyeol era cada más grosero con el mayor y decidió dar un pretexto para salir de ahí.</p><p>Kyungsoo entendió que ya había perdido por completo a JongIn, ver cómo está ya en una relación con su mejor amigo, él que tanto lo hizo sufrir, pero al verlo tan feliz, entendió que ya no tenía nada que hacer para buscarlo de nuevo.</p><p>JongIn y Chanyeol regresaron a su departamento, pero JongIn está muy molesto, y Chanyeol ahora se sentía culpable, porque se dió cuenta que tal vez si se pasó un poco con el profesor.</p><p>- Nini - trata de hablar con su novio- osito, perdón...</p><p>JongIn no le responde y se mete a su habitación y cierra con seguro.</p><p>- Vamos bebé, sé que no me porte bien, pero me daba celos cómo te miraba, sé que aún le gustas demasiado...</p><p>No escuchaba respuesta y tampoco ruido, se dió por vencido lo mejor era dejar que se calmara un poco. </p><p>Así pasaron toda la tarde. JongIn encerrado en su habitación muy molesto, decidió estudiar para su exámen de Biología y después se fue a dormir,aunque era temprano, no sé sentía con ánimo, y no quería hablar aún con su tonto novio.</p><p>Chanyeol por su parte, se sentía desesperado,era la primera pelea entre ellos,y se sentía peor, por qué fue por su causa. Decidió salir un rato con unos amigos de su facultad,tal vez cuando regrese su Nini este de mejor humor.</p><p>Horas pasaron y JongIn despertó un poco mejor, creyó que era momento de hablar con Chanyeol. Salió de su habitación y lo buscó por el departamento, pero éste no estaba, se dió cuenta que salió y decidió cenar algo,por suerte Chanyeol había cocinado antes de salir y eso hizo un poquito más feliz al moreno.</p><p>Dieron casi las once de la noche y ya estaba preocupado, el mayor no respondía su teléfono y ya era muy noche, no sabía a donde ir a buscarlo,pero no tardó en oír ruido en la entrada de su vivienda.</p><p>Por ahí entró un tambaleante y borracho Chanyeol. JongIn suspiró aliviado, a pesar de ver el estado de el mayor, estaba tranquilo que estuviera de vuelta en casa.</p><p>- Niniiii, mi Nini, te amo...- decía arrastrando las palabras.</p><p>- Ya Yeol, lo sé, vamos a acostarte- lo abrazó para poder guiarlo a su habitación.</p><p>- ¿Me perdonas amor?- pregunta con un puchero.</p><p>- No lo sé, mañana hablamos más tranquilos, ahora será mejor que descanses- dijo mientras intenta acostarlo en su cama.</p><p>- Pero quédate conmigo mi osito de chocolate- lo tomó de su cintura y no lo dejó alejarse.</p><p>- Yeol- suspiró por lo infantil que está siendo ahora mismo su novio- está bien, hazme un lugar.</p><p>Chanyeol sonrió como bobo, y dejó que se acostara JongIn, lo abrazó muy fuerte y durmió casi enseguida.</p><p>JongIn se dió cuenta que no puede durar mucho tiempo molesto con él, lo ama demasiado.</p><p>.................</p><p>Dos meses viviendo juntos, y Chanyeol ama todo de JongIn, con él no tiene muchos problemas, el menor siempre respeta su espacio, además que entre ellos hay un gran amor, su tiempo es realmente especial, sólo que hay algo que le preocupa, JongIn no ha querido dar el segundo paso, y no es que esté desesperado, pero es que lo desea demasiado. Su aroma, su piel, sus besos, todo le provoca un gran deseo en su interior. Y tiene miedo no poder controlarse un día de éstos, y tiene un gran control pero a veces siente que se incendia por dentro,y tiene que atender su pequeño problema a solas en el baño. </p><p>Y hoy es un día muy lluvioso en Seúl, se está preocupando porque JongIn no ha llegado y no sabe si llevó un paraguas, pero conociendo lo distraído que es, lo duda.</p><p>Esta por llamarlo, cuando entra por la puerta,un JongIn completamente empapado.</p><p>Chanyeol lo vé con sorpresa y corre al baño por una toalla.</p><p>- Ten amor- le pone la toalla, mientras JongIn se quita sus zapatos- me imaginé que no te llevarías tu paraguas.</p><p>- Lo sé, lo olvidé, y la lluvia no paraba,y yo ya quería llegar a casa, así que corrí mucho desde la biblioteca a la parada, espere un rato pero al ver qué no se detenía pues decidí correr hasta aquí.</p><p>- Nini bobito- lo abraza y lo guía al baño- entra y date una ducha con agua caliente, ahora mismo te traigo ropa seca y limpia.</p><p>Chanyeol deja a JongIn en el baño, mientras él le escoge algo cómodo de su armario, toma unos pantalones deportivos negros y una playera de algodón, unos bóxers negros.</p><p>Entró al baño y colocó la ropa en su mueble del baño.</p><p>- Bebé te dejó aquí tu ropa- le dice miéntras mira la silueta delgada, pero bien formada de sexy novio, siente un deseo dentro de él.</p><p>- Si amor gracias- se oye atraves de la puerta de la ducha.</p><p>Chanyeol decide salir rápido de ahí,y calmar su mente y a su amiguito ahí abajo.</p><p>JongIn sale ya seco y vestido, sólo seca su cabello con una toalla.</p><p>- Te preparé un té de hierbabuena, así evitamos que te resfries.</p><p>- Gracias Yeolie, hoy fui muy torpe- dice mientras se sienta en un banco junto a la isla de la cocina.</p><p>- No te preocupes mi Nini, yo cuidaré de ti.</p><p>Bebe su té, y Chanyeol termina de secar su cabello,pero lo siente temblar aún.</p><p>- Duerme conmigo hoy - le dice el mayor, JongIn se sorprende un poco- para que agarres calor bebé, estás muy frío.</p><p>- Está bien Yeol.</p><p>Los dos se acostaron juntos en la cama de Chanyeol, él lo envolvió en sus brazos para que poder darle calor al cuerpo de su pequeño novio.</p><p>Durmieron, profundamente. Al otro día JongIn despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y su nariz mormada, no podía respirar bien, y cuando quiso llamar a Chanyeol su voz no salía, sentía su garganta completamente cerrada.</p><p>Chanyeol entró a la habitación, se había levantado primero y preparó el desayuno. Se acercó cuando vió a JongIn con las mejillas muy sonrojadas y su pelo de la frente húmedo y pegado a su rostro.</p><p>- Nini,estas ardiendo- puso su mano en la frente y de verdad quemaba su piel.</p><p>- Me duele...- se quejó con la voz muy ronca.</p><p>- Mi amor hay que llevarte al hospital.</p><p>JongIn negó, a él no le gusta esos lugares, prefiere que sólo le compren medicamento.</p><p>- No... tú cuídame...</p><p>- Está bien bebé,yo cuidaré, ahora te traigo medicina y un poco de té.</p><p>Chanyeol pasó todo el día cuidando de su novio, y JongIn se sentía un poco mejor con los mimos de su dulce Chanyeol.</p><p>Dos días tardó JongIn en recuperarse, pero está muy agradecido por los cuidados de su novio, su corazón lo atesora aún más.</p><p>...................</p><p>JongIn siente un gran deseo creciendo dentro de él, Chanyeol le encanta en todos los aspectos, y sus necesidades están yendo más allá de besos y caricias, pero tiene miedo, no al acto de ser su primera vez, tiene miedo de no satisfacer a su novio. Sabe que él ya tiene experiencia y teme mucho no poder ser suficiente en ese aspecto, y al final termine dejándolo.</p><p>Están juntos viendo una película en su sofá, Chanyeol acaricia su cintura con su mano, rasposa y callosa,por el uso de la guitarra, y siente un cosquilleo en su parte baja. Chanyeol nota su reacción y disimuladamente continúa las caricias un poco más abajo y se da la vuelta para besar su cuello. JongIn suelta un débil gemido.</p><p>- Nini- le habla en su oído con su voz más grave- te deseo bebé.</p><p>JongIn se estremece con esa declaración y decide que tal vez ya es momento de dar ese paso,y que tiene que dejar a un lado sus temores.</p><p>- Yo también te deseo Yeol.</p><p>Los dos se miraron intensamente, y Chanyeol se acercó para atacar sus labios, y termina recostandolo debajo de él,en el sofá.</p><p>- Seré suave mi amor, no te preocupes.</p><p>JongIn sólo asiente y de deja llevar por los besos y las caricias.</p><p>- Mejor llévame a tu habitación- pidió el menor.</p><p>Chanyeol sonrió feliz, porque sí en la cama es más cómodo.</p><p>Así que carga a su novio en sus brazos. Y lo lleva a su cama. Poco a poco, le va quitando su ropa, JongIn se siente algo tímido cuando Chanyeol logra quitar sus bóxers, y deja al descubierto su miembro semi erecto.</p><p>- No tengas pena amor, eres perfecto, tan hermoso y sexy, amo cada parte de ti.</p><p>Volvió a besarlo para provocarlo más, y vaya dejando a un lado la timidez. JongIn se aleja un poco y frunce el ceño.</p><p>- No es justo tú aún tienes ropa- hace un puchero</p><p>- Es verdad...- ríe Chanyeol y comienza a quitarse la ropa también.</p><p>JongIn hace una expresión de asombro al ver el miembro erecto de su novio, Chanyeol lo mira confundido por su mirada.</p><p>- Es ... Muy grande...</p><p>Chanyeol no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.</p><p>- ¿Te preocupa? Lo haré muy despacio y te prepararé muy bien primero cariño.</p><p>JongIn asintió algo nervioso. Pero está seguro de que lo quiere hacer.</p><p>Chanyeol se acerca para besarlo y lo recuesta con cuidado en la cama, baja sus labios para besar su cuello, sus clavículas, su pecho, se detiene en sus botones rosados y erectos y juega con su lengua en ellos, JongIn suelta un suave gemido y Chanyeol lo provoca aún más succionando un poco cada uno. </p><p>Continua besando su cuerpo, baja por su abdomen, se detiene a dar un poco de atención a su ombligo, JongIn no puede evitar reír.</p><p>- Nini ¿Te estás riendo?- pregunta Chanyeol levantando su vista al rostro del menor.</p><p>- Perdón, es que me haces cosquillas.</p><p>Chanyeol sonríe por lo tierno que es su novio, y comprende la inocencia y la pureza de su corazón. Ahora más que nunca lo quiere cuidar en su primera vez.</p><p>Decide sentarse en la orilla de cama y subirlo a su regazo. Lo besa tierno y lento. Mientras da suaves caricias en su espalda, toma el bote de lubricante que tiene a un lado y toma un poco en sus dedos. JongIn se estremece un poco cuando Chanyeol toca levemente su entrada, pero el mayor lo besa para distraerlo de la sensación, poco a poco lo prepara con ternura y amor. Lo besa y le dices cosas lindas, así JongIn se distrae del dolor.</p><p>Cuando estuvo listo Chanyeol se alineó en su entrada y poco a poco, lentamente fue penetrándolo. JongIn se agarró fuerte de sus hombros e hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.</p><p>- Tranquilo mi amor, va a pasar. Y juntos lo vamos a disfrutar, ¿Esta bien?- preguntó suavemente Chanyeol.</p><p>JongIn asintió y se dejó besar por él de nuevo. En cuestión de minutos se sintió tranquilo y moviendo un poco sus caderas, le indicó a Chanyeol que ya podía moverse, entonces empezaron a disfrutar de un excitante momento, JongIn se movía y gemía por lo genial que se sentía,era algo que jamás se imaginó hacer con el hombre que ama, y ahora siente que es u sueño, un hermoso y perfecto sueño.</p><p>Chanyeol se dió cuenta que era la primera vez que realmente hacia el amor, con JongIn todo era tan único y especial, lo ama en todos los sentidos posibles, y ahora se está entregando por completo en cuerpo y alma.</p><p>Los dos pudieron llegar al momento máximo de placer y tuvieron su orgasmo juntos.</p><p>Sus cuerpos temblaron, y JongIn se abrazó al cuerpo perlado de sudor de su novio y suspiró feliz y satisfecho.</p><p>- ¿Estás bien amor?- le pregunta el mayor.</p><p>- Si perfecto...</p><p>Chanyeol se siente feliz, y le da un beso en su hombro.</p><p>- Te amo bebé, gracias por este hermoso momento.</p><p>- ¿Estuve bien? ¿Te gustó?- y aún estaba las dudas en su cabeza, si es lo suficiente bueno para su Chanyeol.</p><p>- No dudes mi amor, eres perfecto para mí, me encantó y lo disfruté mucho, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres tú.</p><p>- Te amo Yeolie, tú eres todo para mi.</p><p>Compartieron un beso lleno de amor, se acostaron juntos en la cama y durmieron juntos, satisfechos y felices, muy felices.</p><p>......................</p><p>Las siguientes semanas, eran por completo una locura. Chanyeol estaba preparando su tesis de la universidad, se graduaba en pocos meses, y tenía que estar encerrado en su habitación frente a la computadora, iba y venía de la biblioteca, y a veces no podía pasar mucho tiempo con JongIn,pero el menor lo entendía, y le daba su espacio.</p><p>Cada cierto tiempo, iba a verlo si no necesitaba nada, le llevaba comida y agua también. Le ayudaba a ir él a la biblioteca y pedir los libros que el mayor ocupaba. Chanyeol se sentía afortunado por todo lo que su novio hacia por él.</p><p>También tenían sus momentos de pasión juntos. Desde su primera vez, JongIn decidió investigar un poco más sobre sexo, y no se fue por videos pornos, es algo que a él no le gusta. Él investigó en sitios informativos, y de investigación.</p><p>Le gustaba probar cosas nuevas con su Yeol, y así los dos disfrutar de un buen momento.</p><p>Hoy el mayor está ocupado otra vez en su tesis, por lo que JongIn decide ir a visitar a su hyung Lay y a Sehun.</p><p>Llega al departamento y toca varias veces y no hay respuesta, cuando está apuntó de irse, abre rápidamente la puerta Lay.</p><p>- Oh! Nini ¿Qué haces por aquí?¿ Y solo?- preguntó confundido y miró buscando a Chanyeol.</p><p>- Yeol está ocupado con su tesis,yo vine a visitarlos.</p><p>- Pasa... siéntate y ahorita vuelvo.</p><p>Vió a Lay desaparecer por su habítacion, pero no había notado que sólo estaba en bóxers, hasta que lo vió alejarse. Se le hizo extraño porque Lay no es de los que andan así por su departamento. Pero en cuánto vió salir a Sehunnie de la habitación de Lay en las mismas condiciones, supo el motivo. Parece que había llegado en mal momento.</p><p>- ¿Interrumpí algo Sehunnie?- preguntó divertido el moreno.</p><p>- Cállate Nini- lo miró molesto su amigo- voy a vestirme, vuelvo.</p><p>JongIn jamás imaginó que pasaría algo ente su hyung y su amigo. Pero lo hacía feliz, espera que duren mucho tiempo, y se amen tanto, como Chanyeol y él se aman.</p><p>Pasó la tarde con ellos, comieron comida china, y jugaron un rato videojuegos a petición de Sehun. Pronto se hizo de noche y Chanyeol llamó preocupado a JongIn, el moreno le dijo que estaba de regreso y no se preocupara. De despidió de sus amigos y salió rumbo a su departamento. Chanyeol lo cuida demasiado y no le gusta que ande tarde solo por la ciudad.</p><p>JongIn llegó y Chanyeol ya lo esperaba con la cena lista.</p><p>- ¿Cómo están los amigos?- le preguntó, mientas se acercó a darle un beso.</p><p>- Bien, yo diría de maravilla. ¿Sabías que Sehunnie y Lay hyung tienen algo?</p><p>- ¿Ah?- lo miró confundido.</p><p>- Los encontré semidesnudos, y estaba juntos en la habitación de Hyung.</p><p>- Oh es maravilloso.</p><p>- Si me alegra que estén juntos.</p><p>Chanyeol está de acuerdo con eso, cenaron y terminando de limpiar la cocina, fueron juntos a la cama del mayor a descansar.</p><p>................</p><p>El tiempo pasa, Chanyeol ya se graduó y ahora trabaja en una empresa importante de entretenimiento, JongIn está en su último año de carrera y está en su etapa de prácticas así que va y viene de una centro de investigación de vida marítima, están tan felices con su desempeño, que ya le han ofrecido trabajo permanente en el lugar. Chanyeol no puede estar más feliz por su novio, lo ve como alguien tan listo y extraordinario.</p><p>Esta organizando algo especial, sabe que en Corea aún no está aceptado los matrimonios en parejas del mismo sexo, pero él quiere hacer una ceremonia especial en la que puedan decir sus votos y profesarse su amor frente a sus seres queridos.</p><p>Ya habló con la familia de JongIn, su familia y sus amigos más cercanos y todo será una sorpresa para el menor.</p><p>Ha visto un jardín de eventos, contrató una decoradora que adornó todo con hermosas flores, sus hermanas de JongIn se han encargado del traje y ayudar a arreglar a JongIn sin decirle nada.</p><p>Lay y Sehun aceptaron ser como los padrinos de la ceremonia y Chanyeol mando a hacer anillos especiales para simbolizar su unión.</p><p>La familia Kim, llevan aún hermoso chico de traje blanco con los ojos vendados al lugar correspondiente.</p><p>Chanyeol espera ansioso por su pareja, el amor de su vida.</p><p>La señora Kim descubre los ojos de su hijo y JongIn queda en shock cuando ve el altar frente a él, todo decorado con flores, todos sus amigos sentados en sillas elegantes y Chanyeol tan perfecto en un hermoso traje blanco también.</p><p>Su mamá lo sostiene y lo acompaña al frente, entregándolo a su novio.</p><p>Chanyeol le sonríe y toma su mano para darle un tierno beso en el dorso.</p><p>- Preparé esto para formalizar para siempre nuestra unión.</p><p>JongIn tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba feliz jamás esperó algo tan hermoso, ama a Chanyeol con todo su corazón. Y es el hombre más feliz del universo entero.</p><p>Junmyeon fue quien dirigió la ceremonia y Lay y Sehun les entregaron los anillos.</p><p>- JongIn yo quiero jurarte frente a todos los que amamos, nuestras familias, nuestros amigos, que te cuidaré, te protegeré y te amaré por el resto de mi vida, porque tú eres mi persona especial, a quien más amó en este mundo y te mereces lo mejor, eres sincero, leal, de buen corazón, te amo, siempre te amaré- le colocó el anillo.</p><p>- Chanyeol...- JongIn por las lágrimas le costaba hablar- te amo, siempre te he amado, nueva creí que mi amor fuera correspondido, y soy muy feliz a tu lado. Te voy a amar siempre y gracias por todo lo que me das, soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado. Te amo mi amor. - Y le puso el anillo correspondiente en su dedo.</p><p>Todos aplaudieron y les pidieron un beso, sellaron su ceremonia con un tierno y dulce beso.</p><p>Esa noche hicieron el amor de una forma romántica y especial, para ella eran ya un matrimonio, tal vez para el gobierno no sea legal pero para sus corazones es lo más sagrado y real que puede existir, porque se aman y no hay nada que pueda contra ello.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero haya sido de su agrado está Historia, gracias por leer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>